The Origins of Artorias
by EarthScraper
Summary: A detailed account on the life of Artorias leading up until the encounter in Oolacile. Completely fan made. I do not own any of the Characters or Dark Souls.
1. Clarification

**Greetings fellow humans! I am now starting a Dark Souls fan fic based upon the four knights of Gwyn, specifically Artorias and his story before the events of the DLC. I have created this super short chapter to clear up some stuff about what I'm going to write. Some of you may or may not know that I have wrote a story on a guy called 'Artorius', so I want to go through some things before I start.**

**The Artorias in this story is different from mine; the biggest difference is that I DO NOT OWN From Software's Artorias. The one in 'The Son of Cold Harbour Chronicles', however, I own, since he is my OC. From Softs Artorias has an 'a', While the one in my TES fic has a 'u'. I've had my Artorius since Morrowind, before anyone gets the idea that I have stolen from From Soft.**

**O.K., now that's out of the way, I like to say that the following story is completely fan made, and just my take on Artorias life before the game is set, if you don't agree with some of the points made in the story, I'll respect your views, but please do not try and start a flame war over this.**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can sit back and enjoy the story. And of course, reviews are always nice ;)**

**Earth Scraper**


	2. Prolouge

Fire. Perhaps one of life's greatest mysteries. It can consume entire villages and civilizations with out effort, can burn flesh and bone with ferocity that not even a battle hardened warrior like me could possibly equal. Yet, despite all of this, it has a creative side, a gentle side. It can create life from the ashes, like a phoenix, renewing itself after a long life. It warms men who seek comfort from the troubles that fate decrees. As I stare into the flames with these thoughts in my mind, a wave of nostalgia fills me, memories flash in front of me, some of them in a haze and fog, others in crystal clarity. They say that before you die your entire life flashes before you. I was born with this. The ability to make my entire life flash before me at will is more of a curse then a gift. They are picture perfect, why, I could recall my first victory as if it was mere moments ago. It was these memories that brought great joy to me, knowing that I have accomplished something great in my life. Surely that I, a Knight of Lord Gwyn, could not possibly falter in my journeys across Lordran?

Alas, even as I write this, my greatest fear is staring right at me. The unholy Abyss, a plight to the world of man, the lion amongst the sheep, the traitor among the legions of men ready to die for their king. And my greatest enemy that I have ever encountered. Darkness so profound that not even fire can sway it from the path of destruction. My Lord, Gwyn, has asked me to deal with this menace. I did not argue, I did not resist, for this is my shame, therefore my responsibility that I have brought this evil upon fair Oolacile. The fiends of the Abyss must pay for what they have done to this land. However, even with my loyal companion, Sif, by my side, I cannot lose the feeling of dread, the feeling of dire fear of failure. And my death. I write this, to be a reminder to all of those who dare to approach the Abyss, heed my warning, whatever the demons of the Abyss bargain, to not accept, as I discovered to late.

My name is Artorias the Abyss-Walker.

This is my story.


	3. New Beginnings

My first memories where that of fire and pain. I vividly remember the glare of the flames, the heat of the inferno, the light that tore through the dark. I had the urge to go towards the flame, the will that others lacked, and crawled through the dirt and ash. As I gained strength, so did the others around me, indeed, it seemed like the flames themselves beckoned us to come and claim our souls. The strongest received the mightiest of souls; they were Lord Gwyn, Gravelord Nito, and the Witch of Izalith. Legends tell of another soul, but these legends are far fetched, and so ignored by everyone who is sane enough to believe that there is no such being called the 'Dark Lord'. With a flick of his hand, Lord Gwyn covered the entire horde of undead in flesh and steel that glittered with a silver gleam, illuminating the cavern where we awoke. Gwyn, with his commandeering voice, instructed us to begin our assault on our mortal foes, The Ancient Dragons that ruled the land above. In a matter of minutes, we had become the greatest threat that the dragons would ever meet, and we had only just begun. And so had my first quest.

The war began a few days ago, and already we had made a huge impact on the dragon forces. However, to our dismay, we were not doing enough. When we killed one dragon, we lost three score of our own, and there were many dragons. Many dragons. The skies were full of them day and night, breathing fire and death upon our forces. Unfortunately for them, Gwyn had a plan. And that plan involved myself, and my most trusted friend, Ornstein, the legendary dragon slayer. Why, he could destroy dragons with that mighty spear of his in a flash, shattering them from head to tail. His leader ship rivaled that of Lord Gwyn himself. We were extremely close, and I would take his word on matters as if he was my own brother. Indeed, he was my brother, separated only by blood, but brought together by souls. I miss his guidance immensely, and would give anything to have it as this moment. My first ever meeting with him was perhaps one of the only times I praised my luck, for my luck was in fact terrible, deathly so.

'Artorias, come hither.' Lord Gwyn commanded. I complied, and bowed on one knee in respect.

'You summoned me, my lord?' I asked. Gwyn motioned his hand for me to rise, and I complied, for disobeying Gwyn was considered a heinous crime, no matter how small.

'I did indeed. Artorias, meet thine new companion.' I turned my head to meet the eyes of my brother in arms, who raised his hand, which I gladly took, and firmly shook it.

'Hail Artorias,' the knight began 'My name is Ornstein; it appears we will be partners in this ordeal.'

'Partners?' I asked while turning to Gwyn.

'Yes, Artorias.' He replied. 'I'm sending you towards the Giants of Greyhawk Mountain; we need reinforcements, someone to watch the skies for us…'

'Giants?' I interrupted. Gwyn turned and raised an eyebrow at me, his grey, tireless eyes bored deep into my mind.

'Aught wrong?' he asked.

'No disrespect my lord, but giants are not known for their…co-operation.' I said while scratching my temple. Gwyn gave a hearty chuckle, and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

'My son, what lies within is more important then what you see. The giants are just a little…hmm, unpersuasive.' He laughed with Ornstein laughing along side.

'Just let me do the talking, no need to rile up a giant tribe.' Ornstein laughed again.

'Now go. There is no time for tarrying much longer.' Gwyn said as he led us towards the mountain. As we arrived at the path Gwyn turned to give us one final farewell. 'I look for thine safe return. Go forth, and may the flames guide thee.'

* * *

The path up Greyhawk Mountain was a winding long one, vegetation was naught, and great stone arch trees were the only shelter from the harsh wind that blew across the barren path that stretched beyond the thick smoke and clouds to where the tribe presumably lived. Ornstein and I were only half way up the mountain, before we started to converse.

'So,' the red haired knight began, 'how many dragons have you killed so far?' Ornstein must have been the most modest knight that this land had ever seen, in general that is, but when it came to dragon slaying, he boasted about it none stop, like a bard and his tales.

'About five.' I said brimming with pride. I was foolish at the time to think that he couldn't possibly surpass me.

'Impressive.' He teased, making me fill with even more pride. 'I have only killed twenty four.' He laughed. My heart sank, hearing that I was out done by him. 'Armed with only my spear and my skill.' He chuckled again.

'Ha, a cowards weapon!' I laughed. Ornstein reeled in shock and disgust, like a noble woman that had just found out that a beggar loves her madly.

'A cowards weapon!? I'll have you know, that spears are amongst the most sophisticated weapons in Lordran. They require skill, finesses and dexterity, something that you obviously lack, my friend.' He laughed. Any other warrior would have fought me to the death over their favorite weapon, but Ornstein knew a joke when he saw one.

'Great swords are graceful and sophisticated.' I retorted. Ornstein laughed like a jester who was trying to amuse his king.

'There is no such thing as finesse with such barbaric weapons! You just swing at your foes and hack of limbs and skulls, there's naught but wild swinging with…that.' He said while pointing at my sword that hung on my back. We both laughed at the same time.

'And all you do is stand far away and stab at foes, where's the excitement in that?' I asked. 'True warriors' face their foes without fear and cowardice, striking them down with strength and might, something which…that lacks.' I said with a mocking point to the hilt of his silver spear that hung from Ornstein's back. Just when I thought I had won, he twisted the knife one last time.

'The point is, I have slain more dragons then you, while you have slain practically naught.' He laughed, leaving me sighing at my loss. And that was the first of my many conversations with Ornstein, all ending with me being put down, and him walking away triumphantly, all with no ill-will intended. Still, it would have felt grand if I had won at least one of these conversations. We continued up the mountain, before I rekindled the conversation again.

'Ornstein, how are you going to convince the Giants to aid us in our cause? Their ilk are far too hard headed to listen to us.' I asked. Ornstein gave a short laugh.

'Do not fret Artorias; Giants are convinced quite easily, especially when confronted by two worthy knights.' He said, filling me with pride again. When Ornstein complimented me, it felt sincere, and truthful. 'Just…do not speak.' And once more, my heart sank at his words.

'Why not? I can be persuasive.' I argued back. Ornstein gave a hearty laugh and a raised eyebrow.

'Artorias, no disrespect intended, but you are rather…coarse in your choice of words and manners, no?' Ornstein laughed at me again.

'I am bloody not!' I shouted back, making Ornstein laugh even louder at me. Back then, I would argue my case to the bitter end, but looking back, I could see Ornstein's point perfectly. I was coarse and uncouth with my manners and speech, as much as I do not want to admit it. The 'proper' way of speaking and manners simply did not fit me; it felt out of place for me, however, I did so anyway in front of Gwyn and the nobles to avoid getting scalded at, occasionally letting something coarse slip out in a quiet breath. We continued up the mountain pass, and a smoking plume appeared over the horizon, blacking a strip of blue from the cloudless sky, the smog and clouds were behind us now. The air was blistering cold, our warm breaths forming steam that swirled in the air before dissipating into nothing. We approached the wooden gates to the Giant stronghold, and greeted by a not so friendly Giant.

'Stop!' he boomed. 'You. What. Want?' Ornstein stepped forward, making sure I was behind him.

'We wish to speak with your leader.' He asked. 'Would he be willing to grant us an audience?'

'No!' the Giant replied. 'Go. Away!' he said while waving his hand, trying to get rid of us.

'Any other ideas?' I whispered with a mocking tone. Ornstein looked at me, and then smiled slyly.

'Naught we can do Artorias.' He said loudly, getting the Giants attention. 'Come let us return to Lord Gwyn to tell of our failed encounter.' He forced me to turn around, and began to walk away from the gates, but not before a booming voice beckoned them back.

'Wait!' the Giant shouted. 'Lord. Gwyn. Sent. You?' Ornstein crossed his arms and turned around.

'Indeed. He requests that the leader could help us in our war against the dragon fiends.' He shouted back. The Giant scratched his chin, deep in thought. Finally he answered back.

'You. Come. In.' he grunted at us. As he opened the gates with his muscular arms, Ornstein shot me a victory glance, which I nodded in agreement. Giants are easy to convince, it seemed. We walked into the tribe, amazed at the size of it. Tents as tall as towers, babies that matched us in size, the adults that towered us walked lazily back and forth from tent to tent, carrying various goods and resources to the others amongst the tribe. The Gate keeper approached us. 'This. Way.' He grunted, and led us through the tribe. The Tribesmen and women stared at us as we strolled through the campsite. Eventually, we came upon a tent like no other. It was adorned in bird feathers, it made the other tents seem like mounds of cloth and wood stuck together. This tent was a castle to the shacks, held up by a great arch tree in the center. As we entered, my eyes fell upon a giant unlike the others. He was taller, more muscular, and did not smell of blood and dirt, but that of wood, the floor underneath us was covered in wood shavings and splinters that snapped underneath our silver boots. He wore robes of feathers, which covered all but his hands, with were free to shave wood. The gate keeper went up to the leader, and whispered something into his ear, making him look towards us with his yellow, hawk like eyes. They had the look of intelligence and great understanding to them, something that other giants lack. His mouth curved into a gentle smile, and waved the gatekeeper back to his post. Ornstein and I bowed as a sign of friendliness and respect, and to our surprise, the leader bowed back, also in respect.

'Hail knights of Gwyn. My name is Gough. Now what can this old giant assist you with, hmm?' The Giant asked. To my amazement, he did not speak like the others, and seemed generally friendly and honest with us. Ornstein stepped forward slightly.

'My name is Ornstein, and my companion here is named Artorias.' Ornstein began, raising his arm as he introduced me. 'We wish for your assistance in a grave matter.'

Gough scratched his chin, in deep thought, like he was reading our minds. 'The Dragons, I presume?' he asked.

'Indeed.' Ornstein replied. 'They are too troublesome to take down on our own, as mighty as we are. They seem to grow in numbers as the days pass.' Gough was still scratching his chin while he listened to Ornstein, and then turned his gaze to me.

'Thou art not much of a talker.' Gough said while pointing at me.

'He is rather…rude, to put it mildly. I fear we would have not gone far if he did all the talking.' Ornstein said while laughing. Gough turned to me again.

'So, Artorias.' He began. 'I suppose thy intent is to persevere, till the bitter end, hmm?' he asked. It was rather a strange question, one that appeared as if from no where.

'Of course it is.' I responded.

'Hah hah hah!' Gough boomed, his laugh shook the tent. 'Good, good. What is bravery, without a dash of recklessness?' he asked, laughing again. I turned to Ornstein, smiling in victory. 'Come then, my friends, let us journey into battle, so that fair Lordran can be saved from the fiends that rule the skies.' As he said this he reached out behind him, and lifted up a great bow that towered over us, even Gough himself. He slung his bow across his back, along with a quiver of stone tipped arrows, also towering above us. He led us outside, and shouted as loud as he could. 'Archers!' he boomed. 'Gather your bows and arrows, we are needed!' The other giant archers gathered their bows and arrows, and followed Gough down the hill. After a brief silence Ornstein turned to me, and triumphantly said.

'I dare say that could have not gone better.'

* * *

With a mighty laugh, Gwyn welcomed us and our new allies with open arms. 'I am pleased to see thine safe return, knights! And it appears that you have brought the giants with you.' Gough and Gwyn laughed together.

'Indeed. 'Tis an honor to aid thee, Lord Gwyn. My name is Gough.' he said while bowing.

'The honor is mine, Gough. Now, I trust you know what I want you to do?' Gwyn asked.

'Of course.' Gough said while laughing with his booming voice. 'Slay all the dragons we can!' Gwyn laughed along with Gough, and then turned to Ornstein and I.

'It appears that I chose the right knights to that task.' He said while putting a hand on each of us. 'Now, wouldst thou do me the honor, and stand beside me, as we finally defeat our mortal enemies?' he asked us, to which we nodded in answer. 'Excellent!' he laughed. 'Now, you should get some rest, we have a long day in the morrow.' He said as he led us to the barracks, where all the other knights were getting ready for tomorrows assault. As I sat down in one of the tents, Ornstein came through the door, and sat down on the opposite bunk, before asking.

'I guess that thee are ready for the morrow?' he asked.

'Of course.' I replied. 'A true warrior is always ready for such a grand battle between our great foes.' Ornstein laughed as he lay down on his bed.

'Gough was right. Thou art a reckless one.' He said. After a brief silence, I turned to him.

'What will happen after the war has ended?' I asked. Ornstein forehead creased in thought, pondering on the question that had just been asked.

'I presume that Lord Gwyn would want to usher Lordran into an age of prosperity and peace.' The red haired knight answered. 'But enough of that. It is time to rest now; we can worry about all of that when the time arrives.' He turned towards the wall, and within minutes, was fast asleep. It took me longer, due to the fact I was thinking about the future, but soon, I found myself drifting out between sleep and awareness, and eventually, like my friend, I was fast asleep.


	4. The Battle of the First Flame

I woke to the sound of Ornstein's voice ringing in my ears, beckoning out of my dreams; he shook me gently, almost whispering, and then shook progressively harder, until he swatted me on the face. 'Wake up Artorias!' he growled in that commandeering voice. My eyes flickered open, and met his red eyes, which were showing irritation, but also amusement. 'It will be time to go soon, so get ready.' He told me while literally dragging me out of bed. My head met the hard floor with a thump, waking me up immediately. I stumbled towards my armour and my sword, and lumbered out side, my eyes meeting the harsh glare of the fire that burned outside the camp. Knights in gleaming silver armour sat around it, discussing tactics and other things of interest. I sat next to my friend, and thought about the battle to come, which greatly excited me, finally, we were either going to win or die trying, but with Lord Gwyn and the other lords with us, we couldn't possibly lose. The sound of thunderous footsteps brought me back to reality, and was greeted by a new friend.

'Artorias! Ornstein! Good to see thee!' laughed Gough while sitting down; the ground shook as he did. 'Looking forward to the grand battle?' he laughed again.

'Of course.' Ornstein replied. 'I daresay that victory will be ours.' He said while clenching his fist in eagerness.

'What is our first move?' I asked eagerly.

'Lord Gwyn will announce it soon, while everyone else prepares for the battle at hand.' Ornstein replied. A few minutes later, Lord Gwyn brought us all together, with the other lords by his side, Ornstein and I also at his side, like promised.

'My friends!' he began. 'The time has come! The time that our dragon overlords shall fall before our might and valor, I beseech thee to not fear death, for death is on our side. Thine sacrifices will be not be in vain ,for we will be victorious! For the sake of the fallen, we go on. For the sake of all things righteous, we fight. For the sake of Lordran, we will be victorious!' he shouted as loud as he could, causing rock slides in the mountains, the waters around us to torrent, the sky crackled with thunder and lightning. Beneath him, all the knights and giants roared and cheered. He smiled, and placed a hand on my shoulder, and placed the other on Ornstein. 'My most trusted knights, come, let us be rid of these foul beasts, and save our fair land.' We nodded our heads in agreement, and followed him down the path, towards the battlefield. After thirty minutes of marching, the all too familiar sound of rushing wing beats echoed through the air. We all stopped dead in our tracks, and craned our necks towards the source of the sound. The sky was full of our mortal enemies, the dragons roared in anger and hate; flames seeped through the gaps of their teeth, the eyes locked onto us all, intent on burning us all to ash. The knights backed off slightly at the sight, while I just simply smiled with my wolfish grin at the thought of slaying them all, Ornstein too was also smiling, not as revealing as mine though, he took notice of me, and sighed.

'Be careful, my friend. Thy death would be most tragic.' I turned my gaze momentarily, nodded in agreement, and turned towards the dragons again. Lord Gwyn signaled the other Lords to take their positions, and did the same with the Giants who climbed up the cliff to take position.

'Knights!' he shouted while lifting his hand up. A spark of orange electricity flickered in his hand, and then grew into a spear of lightning that forked viciously, intent on piercing stone scales. I and the other knights did the same; our lightning bolts came no where near to Gwyn's mighty bolts, but still held power within them. We waited until the dragons got closer to us. Gwyn, with a mighty roar threw his bolt, which was closely followed by our bolts, and tore through the air.

The dragons let out a roar of anguish and pain, and spiraled towards the ground as flaming corpses. They rained fire down upon us, countering our bolts of lightning, which were being fired repeatedly by our forces. The dragons began to split towards the other lords, most of them remaining at the center of the battle field, charging towards our forces. When they thought we ran out of lighting bolt, the Giants unleashed stone spears that flew through the air, killing most of the frontal dragons, but the air was still full of the dragons. The battle had just begun.

The dragons swooped towards us, jaws snapped at the unfortunate who stood in their way, claws ripped through the silver armor of the knights that faced them. A dragon landed in front of me and Ornstein, and laughed a laugh that was full of malice, devoid of any merriment. 'Morieris et reges Lordran dracones!' I smiled and slashed its face in reply, followed by Ornstein who thrusted his spear into the dragons stone hide. The dragon screamed in agony, swiping its claws in a feeble attempt to rid Ornstein's spear from itself, giving me the opportunity to slice its head clean of. The dragon fell to the floor in a heap, its stump gushing blood that spilled into the soil. Ornstein gave me a nod, and sped of to slay more dragons. I did the same, and soon found a new enemy to battle. A lone knight was facing against the beast, who was now on the floor wounded, trying to escape the dragons maw. Seeing someone in danger, my feet involuntarily dashed towards the dragons. I rammed my great sword up the roof of the dragons mouth, splitting its brain in two, and fell without a sound escaping its mouth. The knight stood up, trying to thank me, but I simply waved him off, helping him to his feet. The knight bowed to me, and ran of to find aid without a word.

* * *

That particular moment started my tendency to help people in need, whether they were a pheasant or noble. I may have been a coarse and reckless young man, but if someone was in danger, I would aid them without hesitation. After my encounter with the knight, I hurried of to find more dragons to slay, and met up with Ornstein, who was showing no signs of fatigue, effortlessly slaying dragons with speed and power. He truly amazed me, and the other knights around him, who looked up to him. Even I envied his skills as a leader. After slaying another dragon with little effort, we were reunited. 'Good to see thee safe, Artorias.' He smiled.

'Likewise.' I replied. We were interrupted by another appearance of a dragon, which roared at us in the anger that all of the dragons showed. Before he could taunt us in their language, our weapons pierced through it's skull, crossing each other as they came out of the skull. To our amazement, the dragons began to retreat, and reformed in the distant, planning their next attack. The knights regrouped, and we were greeted by Lord Gwyn, who greeted us.

'Lord Gwyn! The dragons are retreating!' said one solider. Gwyn ignored the obvious statement, and proceeded to run his fingers through his beard in deep though. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke up.

'Ciaran.' he said. As he said that, a woman appeared from the shadow between me and Ornstein. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever fell upon, her ivory hair flowed into a neat braid, her golden eyes shone brightly like the sun itself, her delicate, pale, ageless face captured my heart in an instance, her delicate, lithe frame was perfect for her. Indeed, the moment she steeped forth, I fell in love in an instance.

'You summoned me, my lord?' she said in that much loved voice that I so dearly miss.

'Indeed I did. Take the other Lord's Blades, and attack the dragons from behind, trapping them, and luring them over to us.' Were Gwyn's simple orders, for he was a simple, but effective strategist. Ciaran bowed in response, and walked over to the rest of the women, who also stepped forth from the shadows. My eyes never left her, and I would have stayed entranced by her, if not for Ornstein's intervention.

'Focus, my friend.' He laughed while hitting me on the back of my head with his head. The Blades melted into the shadows, and over the hills, towards the group of dragons.

We waited for a few moments, and then the silence was broken, the dragons roared in anger and pain as the Blades attacked. Gold and silver streaks painted the air in the distance, followed by the dragons' orange and yellow flames that illuminated the dark sky. Just as Lord Gwyn predicted, the dragons backed of from the women, and came towards us. They were trapped; we finally had the upper hand. With a mighty roar, we stormed upon the dragons with steel and lightning, Lord Gwyn leading us all into battle. Ornstein and I immediately fell two dragons together quickly before they got a chance to strike back. I was about to attack another dragon, until I saw one of the Blades in danger, and me, being me, ran of the save her. I tackled her over a mound, making the dragon to scorch the ground were she was.

When I shook of the dirt and gravel, I turned to meet who I had just saved. 'Are you hurt?' I asked her. A familiar voice replied.

'No.' I lifted my head, and my eyes met her golden ones. I gasped; realizing I had just saved the one who had me entranced mere moments ago. Ciaran sat there, red in the cheeks at my actions. I could have stared at those eyes for all eternity, but I was ripped from my fantasies by a roar of a dragon. 'Why did you-' she began.

'Pray, thank me later.' I interrupted, to which she nodded her head. We got up, only for us to take cover from a dragon that landed in front of us. When the smoke and dust cleared, our mouths dropped and we gasped together, for in front of us was a dragon covered in crystals. I stabbed it with my sword, and it shattered into a thousand pieces. We looked on in amazement, and lifted our heads to see where the dragon came from, and gasped again from pure confusion at the view. A hideous, scale-less dragon was fighting against its brethren, instead of fire, it breathed crystals that cursed all those who came near it. With a swipe of its claws, it shattered all the cursed in its wake, and flew of with a mighty roar. Ciaran and I were left in awe and confusion. 'We should…we should get moving.' Ciaran was too speechless, and just nodded. After our little interval, it appeared that the dragons were left with a few number, and we came in to finish the last one, along with Ornstein. Ciaran dashed in first with her amazing speed, slashing all up the dragons neck, causing the wounds to bleed violently, or become infected and puss filled. While it was reeling, I came in and slashed at its legs, causing it to fall to the ground, the dragon screamed in agony, and tried to flay away, but was pinned back down to the ground by a mighty stone arrow shot from Gough, who laughed in triumph. Finally, Ornstein jumped up into the air, and planted his spear into the dragons' skull. The dragon let out a shrill cry, then fell to the ground in a slump. Ornstein smirked as he looked at me.

'Fifty-six.' He laughed. I shook my head in disbelief.

'Bloody show-off…' I sighed.

* * *

Cheers of victory rang through the air. The other Lords came to Gwyn, who was also roaring in victory. Even the scale-less dragon know as Seath came to celebrate, some knights giving him wary glances here and there, but altogether tolerating him. Ornstein came to me and gave me the biggest pat on the back in my life. 'Glad to see that thee made it Artorias!' he said with a smile on his face.

'Glad to see you too, my brother!' I answered back. Behind, the Giants were coming down the hill towards the rest of us. Gough laughed in triumph as he came up to us and gave us a hug that nearly broke our spines.

'Hah hah hah! We were victorious my little friends!' he boomed in laughter. When he let us go, we had to gasp for air. Gough was perhaps the kindest Giant in Lordran, but his hugs could kill a man with ease. Luckily, we are not an average man. A soft laugh forced me to turn around, and noticed Ciaran was standing behind me, laughing at me trying to breathe for air. I could not help but smile back.

'May I thank you now?' she asked with a smile. She held out her hand. 'I am Ciaran, and you are?'

'Artorias. A pleasure to meet you, my lady Ciaran.' I replied, took her hand and kissed it. Ciaran giggled slightly, and her cheeks flushed pink. Ornstein and Gough scoffed behind me, ruining the moment.

'The battle has only just been won, and thou art already wooing?' Ornstein laughed, Gough laughing along side him. I put my hand on my face, and sighed, making them laugh even more. The laughter was short lived, however, as behind us, a voice cried out.

'Help! Oh gods help me!' the woman cried. Ciaran stepped forward.

'Elsa? What's wrong?' she asked as we ran forward to help her.

'It's-It's-Kalameet!' she screamed as the bat descended upon us. Its malicious orange glare lifted her up with a deafening screech. Elsa was lifted into the air, and with a shrill cry, tore asunder. She flew in opposite directions, landing with a thud. Kalameet stared at us with fierce hate and disgust.

'Stulte mortalium, disperdam vos, et hic repetere. Ego cladis consumptis!' he roared with ferocity. The other knights backed down, except us four, who stood against him. He roared once more, readying that black flame in its maw. This was the final battle. Our battle.

* * *

Kalameet swiped at us while breathing fire at Gough, but he was surprisingly fast, and his fist met Kalameet's obsidian covered head, knocking him to the ground. Ciaran darted on top of Kalameet, causing great wounds that bled rapidly, but her light frame was her downfall, and was shook of by Kalameet, landing in the rock and debris of the battle. Gough was still head locking the dragon, but lost the upper hand, and was stamped on repeatedly by the bat. Ornstein sprung into action, and attempted to stab Kalameet in its orange eye, but alas, was caught by its gaze, and flung into a nearby cliff face. Ciaran was up again, and went for Kalameet's legs, slashing and poisoning them, causing him to tumble to the ground in pain. Unfortunately, his flame that he was readying was unleashed on to her, and burned her left arm, causing her to scream in pain, falling to the floor, seething through her teeth. Kalameet turned to me, who was frozen on the spot for reasons I still can not fathom. I snapped into reality, missed a great claw that smashed onto the rock. I dodged another black claw, and stabbed it as a counter. The dragon roared in fury, its orange eye turning a crimson red. Kalameet was becoming reckless smashing his claws into anything that was near him. I was endangering the other knights, who were either out cold or badly wounded. I turned to look at a dangerous cliff edge, and my reckless instincts took over.

I sprinted as fast as I could, while still keeping Kalameet's attention on me. I sprinted faster then I've ever sprinted in my life, running over mounds and corpses. I could hear Ornstein's shouts in the distance, but I could not tell what they were, for I was too busy running for my dear life. I could feel Kalameet's breath on my back, hoping it would not come to its senses, and breathe fire at me, or use its unholy powers. I could hear the rush of wing beats behind me, spurring me on even faster; I could see the cliff ahead, praying that my plan would work. I got as close as I could to the cliff, Kalameet was a few paces away, still bent on killing me. I got even closer to the cliff edge, until I was almost of it. Kalameet leaped at me, but, to its surprise. I jumped. Being one of my kinds, we are granted abilities not like the humans, and so I soared over Kalameet, who was now tumbling down the maw of the cliff faces, into a chasm, it screeched as it did. It was dead silence for a moment, until an earth shaking bang was heard, confirming the bats demise.

My walk to Lord Gwyn felt like an eternity, I was extremely tired, and wanted to just sleep on the spot, but I was sure that they would think I was dead, so I continued down the path towards were he stood, laughing at the sight of me. The others we laughing too, Ornstein and Gough the loudest of them all, but not in mockery, but in triumph. The other knights gathered around us greeting us and commending us. Lord Gwyn came upon us, with a grand smile across his face. He said nothing, and looked at each of us, darting back and forth, as if he was searching for something. After a few moments of silence, he finally announced the words that would our lives forever.

'All hail, the Four Knights of Anor Londo!'


	5. The Age of Fire

My next memory that I am particularly fond of was an important one. I remember the aides scurrying across the dressing room back and forth, making final adjustments to our outfits. The dressing room was stuffy and incredibly hot, the robes and ceremonial armor were making me hot, adding to my nervous sweat, making my hands feel like ponds. Ornstein was not faring much better either, his cheeks were flushed, matching his bright red hair, tied neatly into a long ponytail that reached his hips, bangs hanging loosely on either side of his face. On my other side, Ciaran looked as if she was going to pass out, her flushed face highlighted her perfect features, her hair was braided like it usually is, but neater then normal, her robes were red like ours, but arranged into a dress. She shifted uncomfortably whenever the aides adjusted her dress, as an assassin, she wasn't used to so many people around her. I tried to shrug an aide that was tightening my cape far too much. Gwynevere smiled as she watched, laughing every now and then at us three resisting the aides. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of suffocation and irritation, the aides finally left the room, leaving us three and Gwynevere on our own, still laughing at us. She walked slowly towards us; her white robes flowed gently by her legs, her soft brown hair hung loosely.

'My, thou art looking most handsome, Artorias.' Gwynevere giggled.

'Thank you, m'lady.' I replied. I felt more like a jester then a handsome knight; still, I thanked her more out of respect then of agreement. Gwynevere turned to the others, still smiling at us.

'Art thee ready for the ceremony?' she asked us. We could only nod in reply. She laughed at the sight of three, red faced knights nodding in reply. Before she could say anything else, Rodan, Gwyns' personal steward, came into the room. He was dressed in his usual black, hooded robes that hid his small figure, only his sharp face was reveled. His dark eyes darted between us, and finally, he sighed.

'Oh well, I suppose you'll have to do. The court is expecting you in five minutes. Lady Gwynevere, it is time to take your seat.' He said while bowing, a little too exaggerated if you ask me.

'Of course, Rodan, I shalt be there in a moment.' Gwynevere replied. Rodan shuffled out the room, with Gwynevere close behind, she turned, and gave a bow, and walked off, closing the door behind her. Within seconds of their departure, all three of us sighed heavily and adjusted the clothing to _our _preferences. I loosened my cape that was strangling me, finally able to breath properly again. Ornstein did the same with his cape, and adjusted the shoulder armor that he and an aide were fighting over earlier, much too our amusement. Ciaran loosened her corset that was crushing her, and her normal pale complexion returned to her face.

'I feel ridiculous.' She sighed.

'I can safely agree with thee there' Ornstein replied, still adjusting his shoulder armor. I looked at Ciaran, who was looking the complete opposite of ridiculous. Her red dress hugged her frame, highlighting her slender figure. Ciarans' cheeks were a light pink, due to the combined heat of her dress and the room. She turned her head towards me, and caught me looking at her.

'What is it?' she asked. 'You're laughing at me, aren't you?' I shook my head while smiling.

'You look beautiful.' I replied. Ciaran turned a rich shade of red, lost for words, so instead smiled back. Ornstein scoffed behind me, laughing at my flirting.

'Steady the buffs!' he said. I turned to look at him, while mouthing obscenities at him of great variety, to which he just laughed and raised his hands up in defeat. Soon after, the doors creaked open, and Rodan came back in. He beckoned us with his hand, and we followed him through door, while allowing Ciaran in front of me, which made Ornstein scoff once more. We came upon the entrance to the main hall, and greeted by more aides that were trying to make final adjustments to our outfits. Much to my amusement, one aide was sent to the ground by Ornsteins' protests, again because of the fuss of that damned shoulder armor. The lead aide, a woman whose name escapes me, was red in the face due to intense stress.

'Ornstein, sir, could you please _leave _that damned shoulder armor alone?' she screeched, making the three of us turn to her, trying to contain our laughter. Before long, Gough joined us, booming with laughter, like usual.

'Ho friends, thee art looking most grand!' he laughed, making the woman in front of us clench her hands in irritation.

'Keep your voice down, sir!' she whispered. Gough merely nodded, while laughing quietly to himself at the small woman making more noise then him. 'All right, in height order, please. Lady Ciaran, you are fine there, Gough, you are also fine. Now you two…' she paused when she saw me and Ornstein, who are very close in height. Very close. Even I am still not sure who is taller, and this topic would cause huge arguments.

'I think I am taller.' Ornstein said proudly.

Like now.

'No you are not, I am!' I retorted.

'No, me!'

'Me!'

'Me you fool!'

'Oh piss off, I am taller!' I shouted. Finally, the aide had enough, and screeched as loud as she possibly could, and believe me, that is very loud.

'ENOUGH! I have had it up to here!' she said while motioning with her hand. 'Ornstein, you are taller, stand next to Gough please!' she screeched, and Ornstein happily complied.

'Told thee I am taller.' He said through a smile.

'You know what, it does not matter…' I replied.

'Why is that?' he asked

'…because I am much more handsome.' I answered him, to which he just growled in defeat. This was the only argument I have ever won with him. And it felt good, I must admit. Before he could retort something else, the lead aide cut in.

'Do not even think about arguing, sir!' she said. To her surprise, Rodan cut in himself.

'I would stop talking to the knights like that, aide.' He said in his cold voice, making the aide cower slightly, while a small man, he had a presence about him that made him seem huge.

'I-I am sorry, Rodan, sir.' She said in a hushed voice.

'And Artorias, watch that mouth of yours in front of His Highness.' He said.

'Yes, sir.' I replied solemnly. Rodan nodded his head, and gave a small smile, something that he rarely showed.

'Now that thou art looking presentable, shall we enter?' he said to the aide.

'Yes, of course. Everyone, walk slowly and together, and as soon as Lord Gwyn rises, you all kneel.' She said to us, to which we all nodded in agreement. The aides went to doors, and after what seemed like an eternity of counting down, the doors finally opened, revealing the throne room full of silver knights and nobles, dressed elaborately in their finest apparel, all staring at us four. Rodan and the lead aide gestured us towards Gwyn, who sat at the end of the hall, who was also beckoning us. With a long breath, we all took a step forward and proceeded slowly towards our Lord. We heard whispers among the crowd, but they were all thankfully praising us. The Giants that Gough had united were clad in brass armor that stood at the edge of the room, watching us as we walked through the hall. After a lengthy walk we were finally at the foot of the throne. Gwyn was flanked with his children at either side of him, Gwynevere, the queen of sunlight, Gwyndolin, the mysterious god of the moon, and Gwynroedd, the god of war, and first born of Gwyn, who was looking mighty in his white and silver armor, and steel helm, which he never removed. As we approached the foot of the throne of our lord, we bowed in great respect. Lord Gwyn nodded, and spoke out.

'Lords and Ladies of the court, we are gathered here today, to witness the knighting of these four people that stand before thee. These knight haves shown valor, loyalty and unmatched strength on the battlefield.' He began, and rose up from his seat. On cue, we all knelt down in front of him. Rodan passed Lord Gwyn his great sword that he carried into battle, a symbol of might and strength of Lord Gwyn. He approached Gough first who was, amusingly, almost lying down due to his great size. Lord Gwyn touched his shoulders lightly with his sword. 'By the power bestowed upon me, I name thee Sir Gough, the wisest of the knights, of Anor Londo.' He said, to which Gough rose up, beaming with pride, trying to contain his famous laugh. Gwyn approached Ornstein, and did the same with him, tapping his sword on his shoulders. 'By the power bestowed upon me, I name thee Sir Ornstein, the proudest of the knights, of Anor Londo.' Ornstein rose up like Gough, beaming with equal pride, perhaps even greater. Finally, my turn came, and I was sweating again, this time out of nervousness more then the stifling heat of the clothing. Gwyn, repeating what he said to the others laid his sword on my shoulders. 'By the power bestowed upon me, I name thee Sir Artorias, the bravest of the knights, of Anor Londo.' I rose, while breathing a sigh of relief, I have waited for that moment for so long, and I have finally got it, I was ready to roar in victory, lest make a fool of my self, so I kept it to my self. Gwyn came to Ciaran, and did the same with her. 'By the power bestowed upon me, I name thee Sir Ciaran, the most cunning of the knights, of Anor Londo.' Ciaran finally rose up, smiling at her title. Rodan walked up to Lord Gwyn, handing him a pillow. 'I bequeath these rings to each of thee, to notify the court of your status as my most trusted knights.' He handed us a ring each, with were engraved with a different creature that represented us. A hawk for Gough, representing his sharp eye and skills with a bow. A lion for Ornstein, representing his proud nature. A hornet for Ciaran, showing her sharp and dangerous side. And a wolf for me, representing my bravery and loyalty to the four. We turned towards the crowd, who were all smiling and grinning at us. Gwyn and his children all stood together and said;

'All hail, the four knights of Anor Londo!'

* * *

The music filled the ball room that was decorated elaborately, a great dining table stretched across the entire left wall, covered in various drinks and food, that were spread out on elaborate silver plates. Nobles and Commoners alike were dancing to the music, drinking and all together having a good time. It was times like this I so dearly missed, peace, prosperity, and the simple fact of enjoying life. I remember sitting with Ornstein and Gough, talking about how fantastic the night was. 'So, Artorias, I assume thee has been practicing?' Ornstein asked me.

'Practicing?' I asked him.

'Dancing, of course!' Gough cut in.

'Umm…' I stammered.

'Thee…has been practicing, right?' he asked again. I bit my bottom lip and bowed my head a little, staring at the floor. Ornstein read my mind, and placed his face in his hand while sighing, Gough booming with laughter, nearly crying.

'Gods help you, Artorias.' Ornstein sighed.

'I am a natural.' I lied. Ornstein gave a bark of a laugh.

'Apologies, my friend, but thou moves like an elder who has one too many to drink.' He said, making my blood boil, and making Gough laugh even louder.

'Shut up.' I retorted. Ornstein gave another twist of the knife.

'And do not even get me started on what thee are like _when_ drunk.' Ornstein and Gough were now laughing hysterically, while I was completely furious. It was true, however. My abilities in the ball room were appalling, I would fall over my own feet, bump into other people and in general cause chaos, much to the other knights amusement. I was determined to not mess up on that night. I was going to make a fool of myself.

'Everyone!' Gwynevere began. 'Please could you all find a partner, for the Grand Dance?'

'Oh bloody hell…' I groaned.

'It appears thine mortal enemy has shown itself.' Ornstein jested. The Grand Dance was the most important dance of the evening, and the easiest one. But not for me. Still, I was determined to not make Ornstein make a fool of me, and stood up to look for a partner. Most people already found one by the time I stood up, Ornstein easily attracted a group of women who served Gwynevere, giggling with his presence.

'And you call me a flirt.' I whispered behind him, to which he just simply ignored, and carried on making the women giggle. I walked amongst the crowd, searching for a partner. I started to walk backwards, trying to get a bigger picture, and bumped into someone. I turned around, and saw Ciaran by herself. She was looking cross. 'Forgive me, I did not mean to…' I began, then paused, and saw an opportunity. 'Are you alone?'

'I suppose you would like to dance with me?' she asked. I bit my lower lip, hoping I did not offend her somehow.

'If it is not a problem…' I sheepishly asked. Ciarans' frown turned into a smile before laughing slightly, and took my hand that I offered. 'Of course I will, my good sir.' She replied while smiling that beautiful smile of hers. I smiled back, and led her to the dance floor. Soon everyone had gathered around on the dance floor.

'Positions!' Gwynevere said. Without warning, Ciaran forced my hand on her waist, and took hold of my other handing, placing her free hand on my shoulder.

'Relax.' She asked. I did not realize it a first, but I was tense from the sudden movements, and forced my self to relax, breathing slowly and quietly. Mere moments later, the conductor tapped his baton three times, and the music began to play. My initial dance moves were sloppy; I could tell because Ornstein was sniggering behind my back, which got me riled up, causing me to tense again. However, Ciaran whispered softly so that only I could hear. 'Relax, and just enjoy yourself.' I could do nothing but comply, and relaxed again, trying to block out the noise, so that I could focus on my dancing. Soon, I was getting into it, and Ornstein began to stop, realizing I am not a fool after all. I looked at Ciaran the whole way through the dance, and was beginning to become entranced by her. Her beauty was flawless; her golden eyes complemented her beautiful ivory hair, making her have the appearance of a goddess. Her pale, soft face was ageless; she could be thirty of forty and still look like she did now. Her hands felt tender and caring, which was an odd trait for an assassin. I could have spent an eternity dancing with her in that room, losing myself in her beauty; unfortunately, the music would not last forever, and eventually came to a stop, much to my dismay. I was still holding on to her hand even after the music had ended. 'May I have my hand back, please?' she asked me while smiling.

'Of course, my lady.' I replied, and kissed her on the hand, making her laugh, and curtsied, to which I replied with a bow. She waved before walking of towards her other friends. I felt a pat on my shoulder and a hearty laugh in my ear.

'Hah hah hah, I suppose thee can dance, after all!' Ornstein said.

'I told you I could dance.' I replied while smiling, but not taking my eyes of Ciaran.

'I never doubted thee for a moment!' he laughed.

'Thank you, my friend, but I am going outside for a moment, I feel tired.' I told him, to which he just nodded. I went out onto the balcony, and cold air rushed into my body, waking me up from my drowsy state. My gaze was met by the sunset in the distance, orange and violet clouds floated lazily above me, and the town below me was quiet and peaceful, something that the commoners rarely had.

'It is beautiful, no?' a voice asked me from behind. I turned around, and Ciaran stood in the doorway, still looking beautiful.

'Yes, it is.' I agreed. Ciaran came and joined me on the balcony, resting over it like I was. She came closer to me. She radiated in the dusk light, her golden eyes glowed in the growing darkness. 'Do we all work together? I mean, we four knights?' I asked.

'Yes, most of the time. There are exceptions.' She answered.

'Like…?' I asked.

'Dragon slaying, assassinations and…whatever thee does.' A voice answered behind me. I smiled as I turned around. Ornstein and Gough were in the door way, and walked up to us.

'General evil slaying.' I answered.

'Fair enough.' Ornstein answered while laughing slightly.

'Ho friends, but we are practically family now! And we all look out for each other!' Gough gaily cut in, to which we answered with either a smile or a nod. We all turned towards the sunset, and watched together as it disappeared over the mountains in the distance. Life was perfect at the moment, and for that moment, I believed that life could not get better.

* * *

A.N.

Gwynroedd- Made up name for the god of war, since it is never actually revealed, so i thought why not. was going with Solaire, but he has never been confirmed that he is the god of war.

Rodan- OC, Gwyn's steward, based him on Aldous from Dragons Dogma, but with a slightly colder personality.

thanks for the reviews so far


	6. The Departure

The township was much more lively then usual. Commoners and Merchant gathered around stalls bearing many kinds of goods. The streets were full of children, running around in circles, and getting underneath the adults feet. Dogs yipped and barked in delight as the children tossed them meat of various kinds. The sky gave bountiful sunlight, warming the day. I walked towards the tavern that I usually showed up at, much to the dismay of the nobles. But I do not really care about their opinions, since all they talk about is how insolent the commoners are, calling them 'filth' and 'a waste of creation'. What they do not realise is that without them, the nobles would not be fed nor would they have all the fancy jewellery that they wear. I was greeted by my friends who I visited most days, who, as usual, gave me free drink, which I turned down, much to their surprise. 'Here, why the long face, my friend?' Peter, the bartender, asked me.

'Isn't it obvious?' a man said. The bartender just nodded at me, and carried on with his own business. A couple of days ago, I was assigned to bring siege to a town that was against Lord Gwyn and the other lords, publicly blaspheming about their hateful views on the lords. We were meant to destroy the forces and capture the leader. I took this opportunity to try and gain a title of sorts. When we finally laid siege, the entire opposing army were dead, either from bleeding out, or poisoned and swollen. After we eventually managed to get though the sea of bodies, we found their leader that was held a knife point. Ciaran stood in front of him; her eyes lost its beautiful luster, replaced only with cold hatred for humans. She received her title, and ranked alongside Dragon-Slayer Ornstein and Hawkeye Gough, while leaving me behind, along with my measly title.

'I'm sure your time will come, Sir Artorias.' Peter said, trying to cheer me up.

'Maybe, if I get the chance.' I said meekly. Before Peter could try to say anything else, a shout came from outside, followed by a woman's voice, one that was very familiar. I ran outside to see what the commotion was about. I turned my gaze down to the market square, and saw a large crowd gathered around two people. I went over to the centre pushing through the sea of people. When I finally managed to get to the centre, I rolled my eyes and sighed at the sight. Ciaran had a man's wrist in her hand, and her silver dagger in her other.

'I saw you stealing that gem, human.' She said coldly.

'N-no, m'lady!' the man stammered. 'I was merely looking at, for my wife!'

'And is your wife here?' Ciaran asked.

'No…' he answered.

'And I am supposed to believe that this,' she said as she snatched the coin purse from the mans waist. 'Is enough to buy the gem, hmm?' she said sarcastically. The man answered with a startled cry.

'Maybe a few years in the dungeon should change your ways.' Ciaran said, forcing the man to his knees. 'Although killing you will be much easier.' Ciaran said sadistically.

'N-no! Please my lady!' The man said while crawling slowly away. I was not sure what Ciaran was about to do, but I was not standing around waiting for it to happen.

'That is enough, Ciaran!' I said sternly. The whole crowd's attention turned to me, including hers.

'I was just…' she protested. I helped the man up while handing him the coin purse which I had just reclaimed from Ciaran.

'Go on, be on your way.' I said to him.

'Thank you, Sir Artorias!' The man said while running off.

'Run along everyone, nothing to see here.' I said to the crowd, to which it scattered like ants. I turned my head sharply towards Ciaran, who was still sneering at the man who she had in her grasp a few moments ago.

'Must you be so presumptuous?' I asked her, scolding her slightly. Ciaran was about to answer, but turned away, slightly red in the face. 'Come on; let us get out of here, before you make yourself an even bigger fool.' I said, while pushing her along slightly, to which she complied. We walked through the market square, and into the parade street, which was as colourful as usual, bright coloured flags lined up on washing lines, swaying gently in the breeze. After a while, we began to talk again. 'So, have you calmed down yet?' I asked her while waving at some children that ran past me.

'Why do you stand up for the humans?' Ciaran asked coldly. 'They are like insects, getting under your skin, they are just…' she said, shuddering before she finished her sentence. It saddened me, Ciaran was beautiful, and a kind, caring person around the other knights, she was a mother figure, but around humans, she turned vicious, ready to lash out at any of them, her softness hid behind a veil of hate.

'There cannot be one side to a coin.' I replied. Ciaran turned her head inquisitively.

'And that means?'

'As in, the nobles cannot live without the commoners, and the commoners cannot live without the nobles.'

'I am sure the nobles can live without the humans.' Ciaran said quietly, trying not to rile up the nearby humans.

'Can they? Do you see Rodan ploughing a field, or that merchant over there ruling the land? We all need each other if we are to survive. Lord Gwyn sees us as equals, separated as we are because of our talents and skills.' I replied.

'And that explains the humans tendencies to take what ever they desire?' Ciaran said, slightly vicious.

'…It is who they are. You cannot fault them for that. Would you condemn a wolf killing its' prey? Or a rabbit digging a hole for its home on a farmers land? No, you would leave them be.' Ciaran fell silent, she pondered on my words. I hoped to change her attitude, if to a tolerable standard. 'Why are you here, anyway?'

'I was looking for you.' She answered.

'Does the court need me?' I asked her. She shook her head in disagreement. 'Then why were you looking for me?' Ciaran scratched the side of her head, and just shrugged.

'…just wanted to talk.' She said quietly. I laughed slightly at the notion. Ciaran rarely left the castle, so she must have wanted me for something.

'Come on, I know a place where we can go.' I told her. We walked towards the mountain foot where the Duke's archives sat. When Seath helped us with the dragon threat, Lord Gwyn named him duke, much to the outrage that one of his soldiers, Havel. He cursed that dragon with every curse in the book, and instead secluded himself as a simple Bishop, hiding away in the church, rarely appearing outside of it. Seath was well hated by most of the court to be fair, and himself rarely appearing anywhere but his home, doing endless research on…something. We arrived at the destination, a small creek that had water of the purest kind running through it. The trees and grass had the most beautiful green. The air was full of the sounds of various creatures, the birds danced in the air before flying off. Ciaran stood still inspecting the area with suspicion, before finally feeling comfortable with her search. 'Sit down will you? I promise, nothing will sneak up on you and kill you!' I joked.

'Just making sure…' she said before sitting next to me, her feet in the water like me.

'So… what did you want to talk about?' I asked her. Ciaran shifted uncomfortably, trying to not look at me in the eye.

'I am sorry…' she said quietly. 'I know how much you wanted that title…' I sighed; I scratched my cheek in slight annoyance at the mention of it.

'There is always another chance; I will just have to wait a bit longer.' I said. Ciaran shifted uncomfortably again, making me uncomfortable.

'The nobles…they think you should step down from your position.' She said solemnly. My anger rose considerably. The nobles despised me; they said I was just 'common filth wearing robes.' I stood up and paced around the creek, Ciaran hung her head in shame, rubbing her knuckle with her thumb.

'Stop blaming yourself.' I told her. Ciaran lifted her head up slightly, and tried to smile with little success. I slumped down next to her again. She turned her head towards me; her golden gaze fell upon me. For that one moment, time seemed to become completely still. The sunset's glare made her skin glow with an otherworldly beauty. My mouth felt dry all of a sudden, and palms felt clammy.

'Is there… something on my face?' she said, slightly unnerved. I took this opportunity to try and convey my feelings.

'Does your own beauty count?' I said while smiling. Ciaran turned a bright red, before donning a huge smile which reached each side of her face. She sat closer to me much to my surprise, so that we were head to shoulder.

'You think I am beautiful?' she asked quietly. I replied with a simple smile and a nod of my head. '…You are not so bad looking yourself.' She said while shrugging.

'Not bad!?' I repeated out load. Ciaran laughed at my feigned shock, and I eventually laughed alongside with her. We laughed and joked for a good few hours, until the sun was almost down, and the stars above us had started to appear. The sky turned a shade of purple, with streaks of orange clouds painted across the sky. The birds had started to quieten down, in fact, the whole of Anor Londo seemed to quieten down, and the bustling noise of the town in the distance had completely stopped. We lay on the grass as our laughter died down, before sitting up at the same time. As we did, our hands fell on top of each other. Her hand felt incredibly soft and tender in my own hand, and I could not help but rub her knuckle with my thumb. We stared into each others eyes again, this time more meaningful, I could feel my self leaning in, and I saw Ciaran closing her eyes and pursing her lips all while moving her head towards me, I was so close, I could feel the heat of her skin. I was so close now, and began to close my eyes, our lips were almost touching. Just when I thought it was going to happen, I felt myself tumble towards the ground. Soft fur rubbed against my skin, a sharp laughter was heard above the sound of heavy panting and a wet, warm tongue slapping my face. 'Aw… Sif!' I managed to splutter. Ciaran was laughing at her sight; I could only image what I looked like. Eventually, Sif bounded off of me, and snuggled next to Ciaran, who greeted him by rubbing her hands in his scruff, while rubbing her nose onto his wet nose.

'Who is good boy?' she teased in a silly voice, making Sif yip in response. 'I am glad you kept him. It is good to see him recovered.' She said. A few days ago, I found Sif wounded by the creek, and decided to take him in, much to the annoyance of the nobles. He stays on the grounds, but the nobles dare go near him, even though he is a pup, he is as big as a adult wolf, and one of my closest friends, who is at my side even as I write this. Ciaran pulled out a note from Sifs' collar, and read it with a raised eyebrow.

'Ornstein wants us.' She finally said, concern hinted in her voice.

'For what?' I asked.

'Not sure exactly, but something is going on, and Gwyn has asked to see us.'

'Gwyn? I thought he had forgotten about me.' I said coldly. Ciaran recoiled slightly, still feeling ashamed about. I regretted saying that, and helped Ciaran up to her feet. 'Let us see what he wants.'

* * *

A tense feeling hung through the air of Anor Londo Keep, the halls were empty, and no sound resounded through the marble halls. 'Where is everyone?' Ciaran asked me in a hushed voice. I answered with a shrug, and continued down the hall, when I figure emerged from the corner.

'Ah, thee have come.' Ornstein said in a concerned voice.

'Is something wrong?' I asked him. Ornstein nodded before answering,

'Lord Gwyn has been acting…odd. Ever since the messenger arrived earlier, Lord Gwyn has been on the edge, and asked for all of his knights to assemble in the throne room.'

'Must be important.' Ciaran added. Ornstein nodded in reply, and beckoned to follow him. We came upon the great brass doors that led to the throne room, and opened them, only to find a hall full of silver knights; they all looked over their shoulder, some of them bowed slightly, before turning to Lord Gwyn, who sat upon his throne, he did not look up at us as we entered the hall, and carried on clasping and unclasping his hands. Sweat matted his hair and beard; his skin had lost his usual tan, and instead took a sickly pale tone. It shook slightly, meaning he was either cold or scared. We sat down next to Gough, who gave us a warm smile, but was just as concerned as we were, like the rest of us, he was dressed in casual clothes, obviously oversized for us. After a long, dreadful silence, Lord Gwyn finally stood, still shaking, although a lot more prominent, he wiped his brow as he stood.

'Knights of Anor Londo.' He began, 'I have received word that New Londo is under attack by the…' he broke off. He bit his bottom lip. His children leaned forward to look at him.

'Father?' Gwyndolin asked. Another horrible silence filled the hall, before Gwyn croaked.

'By the Abyss.' The whole hall gasped as one. Gwynevere started to cry a little, Gwynroedd sank lower into his chair, and Gwyndolin did not react whatsoever, at least he did not move his body, for his face was covered by a golden crown. Ornstein shifted uncomfortably, so did Ciaran who then looked around in panic, Gough merely scratched his chin in deep thought. I felt strange however, not fearful, but…excited.

'I call upon thee, my knights, so that thee may aid New Londo. Who will stand up?'

The hall was silent. Not a knight stirred in his armour. Only the flicker of the great candle lights gave any sort of movement. After a third horrible silence, it was my turn to break it.

'I shall go, my lord.' I said with a raised hand. Lord Gwyn blinked twice, taking in at what I just said. The other knights, including my friends, just started at me blankly.

'Are thee…sure?' Gwyn asked. The whole crowds' gaze fell upon me.

'As sure as can be.' I smiled back.

* * *

'Have thee taken leave of thine senses!?' Ornstein shouted as loud as he could. The four of us stood at the gates that lead to the outside of Anor Londo.

'I do not see anyone else giving aid, do you?' I retorted. 'You are not changing my mind, Ornstein.' We looked at each other dead in the eye, neither of us backing down, until Ciaran stepped in between us.

'Please do not fight, you two.' She pleaded. Ornstein backed of slightly, and so did I, but not taking my gaze off Ornstein.

'If it will put your mind at ease, I have already seen Bishop Havel, and he enchanted my sword.' I said while drawing my greatsword, which glowed with a blue gleam. Havel, using a divine ritual, enchanted my sword, so it can strike against the servants of the Dark with greater force. 'So will at least wish me luck?' I asked him. Ornstein moved his hand so that it rested on my shoulder.

'I shalt look for thy safe return, my brother. May the flames guide thee.' He said with a smile. Gough placed his hand on my back.

'May the flames guide thee, my little friend.' He said, before departing with Ornstein, Leaving me, Sif and Ciaran alone.

'You be safe, promise?' she asked.

'Of course I will, with Sif by my side, we could not possibly fail.' I said proudly. Ciaran however was not buying it, still hanging her head. I sighed, before pulling her towards me and hugging her in my embrace. She eventually hugged me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. 'When I get back, I will take you somewhere nice, alright?' I vowed.

Ciaran laughed at the notion, and jabbed her finger into my stomach.

'I will hold you to that.' She said jokingly. After a final wave, my companion and I began our quest.

One that has followed me from the moment we departed.


	7. The Fall of New Londo

**A.N. Alright, sorry this one took so long, I have been busy with other things. Enjoy this supa long chapta!**

* * *

I few hours into my journey and I was already lost. Darkroot Garden seemed to twist and turn, creating new paths that looked familiar, but just ended up leading to dead ends, causing my frustration to get the better of me. Twice I ran into a moving tree, and twice I had to cut the damn thing down. Eventually, after much cursing and swinging my sword at every tree, the path opened up, leading to the Valley of the Drakes, much to my relief. A sighed heavily when I saw slope that led to the valley. 'Thank the various gods.' I said while looking up at the sky, praising the sun. 'Come on, boy.' I said to Sif while waving my hand. Sif trotted on in front of me, only to stop dead, sniffing the air as he did so. 'What is the matter?' I asked, gripping my sword in agitation. A voice purred through the air.

'Is it not so that thou hast cometh for New Londo?' It said. A spun around, sword in hand.

'Who's there? Show yourself, knave!' I said, raising my voice slightly. The voice gave a short, sharp laugh that sent a shudder down my spine.

'What a fool we have here!' It purred again. The voice was incredibly close, it came from above. I craned my neck, and saw a rather plump cat snuggled on a tree branch. Its smile reached from either side of its face, which admittedly, unnerved me a bit. Removing my helmet and hood, I blinked at the sight of it.

'Oh, a cat.' I murmured, and turned around, trying to find the source of the voice.

'What a fool indeed.' The voice purred again, this time behind me. I turned around slowly, and looked at the cat, whose smile had grown even bigger. 'Ha, thou art a strange one.' The cat purred, while tilting its head to the side. I blinked heavily, and opened my eyes, only to find the cat still perched in the tree.

_By the gods Ciaran, what concoction have you gave me? _I thought while sniffing the contents of the flask. Amazingly, it smelt fresh and clean, with no trace of poison of any kind. I placed my flask on my hip, and began to scan the cat.

'What is the matter? A man of your kind should be accustomed with the strange.' The cat purred. I continued blinking at the creature, still trying to understand what was in front of me.

'You are a cat…' I began. The cat let out a groan of annoyance.

'And?' It purred with little patience.

'…that can talk.' I finished. The cat let out another groan, and leapt down from the tree.

'Thou art an observant one.' The cat said sarcastically. 'I am Alvina, of the Darkroot Wood.' She said while stretching her front legs.

'I…I am Artorias of Anor Londo, and this is my friend, Sif.' I said while pointing my hand at Sif, who was growling at the strange talking cat. Alvina had taken no notice to the wolf, and walking through my legs, brushing the blue steel with her fur. She walked through them multiple times, before sitting down in front of us.

'Hmm… Tall, handsome, strong… I can see why she has taken a liking to thee.' Alvina said while peering at me.

'She?' I asked while squatting down so I was at Sif's level, trying to calm him down.

'Yes, the ivory haired woman. She was practically all over thee.' Alvina laughed.

_Ivory haired woman…_ I thought immediately of the one I loved. 'Ciaran?' I asked. The plump cat nodded in reply. I then realized what Alvina was trying to get at. 'Wait… You saw us by the creek?' I asked while turning my head to the side in suspicion. While not embarrassed by the fact the cat knew, I was a little annoyed by the face that she did know, I was hoping only Ciaran and I knew about our little private place.

'Thee swoons whenever she comes near thine own self.' The cat purred.

'Because I am madly in love with her.' I answered while standing up. 'I don't think you would understand.' I sneered, making the cat scurry up the tree.

'And what about her?' Alvina asked. A looked at the floor in thought. She must love me as well, all the signs she gave pointed towards that direction.

'I suspect so.' I answered. The cat laughed. When she spoke again, however, her voice had taken on a noticeably darker tone.

'Cometh thee for the Abyss? Hmph, Tis a fools errand.' Alvina said, hissing slightly when she spoke of the Abyss.

'Then I suppose that makes me the fool. Either way, I will not stand to the side while the Abyss threatens Lordran.' I answered. 'Good day, cat.' I said before walking towards the valley.

'And how shalt you traverse the Dark?' The cat shouted from behind. I ignored the question, for I did not know the answer. I just waited and wondered what fate would decree for me.

* * *

The valley was indeed vast, but it was the shortest route I knew of, and it was easy to navigate, and soon I found myself at New Londo. Only when I entered did I understand how dire the situation was. Houses and buildings were being eaten away by the darkness, bodies littered the streets, men, women and children screamed and ran through the streets, only for the darkness to swallow them whole. Running through the crowds of people, I made my way to the roof of a large building, and met with three red robed people.

'Ah, you must be the reinforcements.' One of the robed three spoke, who by the voice, was clearly a great and aged woman.

'Yes, my name is Artorias of Anor Londo.' I answered.

'My name is Yulva, this is Ingward, and this is…'

'Oh enough with these pleasantries!' The third healer said, springing to life. 'Where is the army that we asked for? I doubt that this one knight could make a difference…' he spat underneath his iron beaked mask.

'Even so, you of all people should know the difference one person can make.' Ingward said. 'Sir Artorias, could you aid us in our time of need?' Ingward asked.

'Of course, that is why I am here after all. What do want me to do?' I asked Yulva, to which she answered with a point of her hand. She gestured towards a small building that jutted out from the stone in the centre.

'The Four Kings reside in the lowest part of that chamber, know as the Abyss.' Yulva explained, much to my surprise.

'The Four Kings? They are the ones responsible for all of this?' I asked, slightly shocked.

'Well, the corrupted husks of the Kings, yes.' Ingward corrected.

Lord Gwyn had granted a shard of his very own soul to these four, and were trusted amongst the court. But to hear that they have been corrupted like this…

'What happened to them?' I asked.

'They had the dark art of 'Life Drain' dangled in front of them, and eventually gave into temptation' the third healer answered. 'But enough of this mindless banter. Can we get a move on?'

'Right of course, I'll be back soon.' I answered, and turned around towards the ladder.

'Oh, and do not forget…' Ingward began, forcing me to turn around. '…the Darkwraiths that prowl the streets.' I raised an eyebrow at that statement.

'Darkwraith?' I asked.

'Like the Kings themselves, the Knights that serve them have become corrupted as well.' Yulva answered. 'Please, proceed with caution.'

'Of course.' I peered down towards Sif, who was eager to go, however, he was still young, so I decided to make him stay with the healers, much to his disapproval. 'Don't worry boy, I'll be back soon.'

'We'll keep him safe. We shall look for your safe return.' Ingward reassured me.

'Hmph, or your corpse.' The third healer grumbled before walking off to the other side of the roof. Sliding down the ladder, I made my way to the streets of New Londo. It went eerily silent when I arrived. Not a scream or shout could be heard. No one walked the streets. Only bodies of men, women and children filled them, either from having their soul sucked out or from a fatal wound. I continued through the streets, before the sound of distant footsteps halted my own. I was tempted to call out to the source, but I kept the beckon to myself, lest I alert the Darkwraiths.

The footsteps seemed to grow louder, and a clink of metal could be heard. I unsheathed my sword and shield, and readied myself, for I knew exactly what the source was. A glint of white bone could be seen in front of me, and soon, a terrible form emerged forth from the black. Bone and rotten flesh had fused to the knight's armour, giving him a deathly look, spikes adorned his shoulders and knees. Only a hood covered the skull that growled with a deep, menacing tone. The Darkwraith lifted its broadsword, and swung at me. However, due to my unmatched swordsmanship skill, I countered swiftly with my sword. Another swing from the Darkwraith was countered with a shield bash, making the knight stumble, and fall. I capitalised with a swift stab to the chest, making the Darkwraith hiss with pain, before gurgling and passing away. I gasped when I took on the full form of the demon I had just slain.

These Darkwraiths were monsters, how could a valiant knight fall so low? It made no sense. I continued on through the city, occasionally slaying a Darkwraith who tried to take my soul. Eventually, I made it to the building were the Four Kings resided, but I allowed myself to be surrounded by a group of Darkwraiths, who had been following me for some time. While outmatching me in terms of numbers, I outmatched them in terms of strength and will.

'Stand down, all of you!' I shouted, trying to reason with them. 'Remember who you are!' My words fell on deaf ears, however, and they still walked towards me slowly, swords at the ready. 'So be it…' I said under my breath. A swing from the Darkwraith in front of me was side stepped, and countered with a low slash that disembowelled the knight, but no guts were spilt, instead, white smoke puffed from the gash, which squeaked in the air. Two more knights swung at me, and there heavy blades cracked the ground where I stood before rolling out of the way. I threw my great shield at one of the Darkwraiths, sending it hurtling across the ground, snapping its neck. I fight better without my shield anyway. Another Darkwraith tried to backstab me, but with my new agility and speed, I leapt into the air while slashing at the knight, slicing it in two.

The last two Darkwraiths leapt as one, but I had the strength of ten of them, and swung my sword twice while crouching, spinning incredibly fast on the spot, cleaving the legs off from one of them. The last one was sent back by a kick in the gut, and to finish it off, I lunged with my sword pointing at it, impaling it on my blade. The Darkwraith hissed, and dropped its head, confirming its demise. I freed my sword from the Darkwraith, which screeched as the bone met the enchanted steel. I also retrieved my shield, which had a fresh dent from where the skull had been crushed. I walked over to where the entrance to the Four Kings was, and entered, only to find a stair well that led to a very dark hole. I sighed out of irritation, and began to descend to stone stairs. I was beginning to think that these stairs held no end, and began to increase my pace down the stairs, hoping to find the end of them. Eventually, I unknowingly did, and fell down the hole. My stomach felt like it was going to come out from my mouth, I swung my arms and feet helplessly, trying to grasp something. Eventually, I gave up flailing, and just waited to plummet to my death.

* * *

Amazingly, when I reached some form of a floor in the formless Abyss, I survived the fall. The 'ground' was surprisingly soft, it cushioned my massive fall. I stood up, in awe at my mysterious ability. I am able to 'walk' the Abyss without any difficulty it seemed, and even now, I am not entirely sure why. Perhaps I will never find the answer. Either way, I was seemingly stuck in that hole, forever lost in the darkness. I was not fearful, however, but rather angry at the fact I had to spend the rest of my life in a damned hole with no way out. 'Oh, this is fantastic.' I sighed to myself. 'How the bloody hell am I meant to get out of here?' I cursed while looking up at the stair well which I had just fell down.

I began to pace around the unfathomable Abyss trying to figure out how to get out of here. I let out a groan of irritation before I sat down on the 'floor' in thought. Before long though, I felt a very odd cold draft flow through the hole, sending a shiver down my spine. I had the impression I was being watched by someone, or something. I suddenly had the urge to spin around and unsheathe my sword. I tried to rub off the feeling, but my instincts have never let me down before, and so I did, only to come face to face with a grey, cracked face that screamed at me, and swung its terrible, jagged sword that was as big as Gough. I brought up my shield just in time, and deflected the blow, but at the cost of my shield to be sent flying across the Abyss. Rolling out of the way, I fully took in the terrible form of a former king that was before me.

Wearing the grey robes as before, but like the knights that followed them, it had fused to its flesh, creating organic armour. The King's limbs had extended and deformed horribly, its left arm in particular had split into many writing arms that glowed with the Life Drain energy.

The King swung again, but this time I dodged it, and stabbed at the King, doing little damage to its body. I back stepped another swipe, and this time leapt at its face, doing way more damage then a body blow, making the King reeling in anguish. I smile beneath my blue hood, and strike at the beast again, sending it reeling again. Just when I though I was winning, a sharp pain was sent through my back, and forced me onto my knees. I seethed through my teeth in pain. Reaching around to my back, I felt a large cut in my armour and flesh, which was pouring with blood. In my idleness, I was sent across the ground, and I was reunited with my shield. Grasping it, I charged towards the now two Kings. Dodging a slash with difficulty, I hacked at a King's weapon arm, with little success, without my knowing a third King had arrived, and with its numerous arms clamped around me. The other three kings swarmed around me, no emotion crossed their faces, and lifted their swords up to my neck. I sense of dread filled me. I cursed my foolishness and waited for the fatal blow to be struck.

'Enough.' A voice said, it was smooth and oddly familiar, despite the fact I have never heard it before in my life. The Kings still stared at me with stone cold eyes. While they were not cutting my neck off, their swords were still sharp enough to draw blood.

'Give the worthy knight some space.' The voice commanded. The King dropped me with little grace, and I landed onto the ground with little grace. My back and side were bleeding like mad, and my face hurt from when the King dropped me. My vision blurred slightly, before returning normal. A great black snake appeared before me, its big, unblinking orange gaze seemed to stare into my soul. It had a mouth of a man, which unnerved me slightly.

'Greetings, Knight Artorias.' It said. 'I am Dark-Stalker Kaathe.' I blinked at the sight of it.

'How do you know my name?' I asked it.

'I have my ways.' It replied. 'I am most impressed by thine courage and strength. You honour me with thine presence.'

'What do you want, fiend?' I snapped. 'It was you that brought this darkness upon New Londo, wasn't it?' The snake however ignored my question. I tried to speak again, but instead coughed up a glob of blood that splattered onto the 'floor'. I stared at it for what seemed an age.

'You already know the answer, why ask me?' Kaathe answered.

'Do I? I have no clue to what you are talking about.' I said, while coughing up more blood. Kaathe shook his head before answering

'You should not be bothered with my motives, not when you are slowly dying in this place.' Kaathe pointed out. He was right though, I was slowly dying. 'If you value your life, you shalt join me.'

'Serve you? Never!' I shouted back while trying to stand up. Kaathe laughed at my attempt.

'And what of Lordran? They would curse thine name as the Abyss swallows them.' Kaathe twisted my heart with those words. All I could think about was Ciaran and my friends. I could not allow them to die because of my own foolishness. I had to make up my mind quickly.

_When I get back, I will take you somewhere nice, alright?_

That promise I made to her was all I could think about. There was no way I was about to break the woman that I love's heart.

'Then… Take me.' I sighed. Kaathe tilted his head in question.

'What do you mean?' he asked

'As in, if I will bind myself to the Abyss, you must not take harm another living soul as long as I live.' I answered. Kaathe winced at me.

'Then you shalt serve me?' he asked.

'Serve you? No.' I answered again. I was expecting Kaathe to laugh it off, and order the kings who were still looking over me to kill me. Instead, he did the opposite.

'Very well. Then let us establish a covenant.' He said. With that, the Abyss swirled around me. From the darkness, a dark gold ring emerged, with a single black gem decorating it. I stared at it before lifting hand.

'On your honour?' I asked Kaathe one more time.

'On my honour.' He replied, eyes showing joy. Hesitantly, I moved my hand towards the ring, and hesitated one more time, before sliding my finger into it. A sharp pain jolted up my arm when I wore it.

'Now, entrust thine flesh to me.' Kaathe asked. Before I could answer, Kaathe grabbed me with his mouth, and swallowed me. His breath was revolting, twice I though I was going to be sick. Eventually, he released me from his maw, and spat me out. To my relief, I landed onto real ground, where the entrance to the Abyss was. I turned to face Kaathe before he returned to the Abyss.

'Remember thine place, Artorias.' The snake said before slipping into the darkness.

'Like wise.' I shouted back to him.

* * *

The journey to the rooftop where the healers were felt like another age went by. Yulva greeted me, but not before gasping at the state of me.

'By the Lords! Sir Artorias…' she gasped.

'I am fine. The spread of the Abyss has been halted.' I breathed out, while Sif was licking my wounds. To my confusion, the healers were not rejoicing, rather, they seemed to be distressed.

'Now, it is our turn.' Ingward said while tightening his grip on his staff.

'No, there must be another way!' Yulva said while also tending to my wounds, albeit not licking them like Sif.

'The Darkwraiths will still continue to terrorize the humans, we have no other choice.' The third healer answered.

'Do what?' I asked. Yulva did not answer, and stood up, and went over to the other two.

'Do what?' I asked again, slightly unnerved. The healers did not answer me, and placed their staffs together. The earth began to shake, and the ceiling of the massive cave gave way, and water burst through the holes and gaps, flooding the city. Screams of anguish and confusion rang through the air, some of them even cursed the lord's names as they drowned. I had to turn away when I saw a child spluttering for air. I would have gone in to try and save him, but in my then current state, I could barely move, let alone jump. After the roaring sound of the water filling the area died down, only then did the healers physically falter. Yulva and Ingward fell backwards onto the railing, the third healer sat on the floor. A moment of mourning passed, before any of us decided to say anything.

'Sir Artorias…thank you for your aid.' Yulva said as she bowed weakly. 'Would you stay a while, we could heal your wounds.'

'No, I must leave now, Lord Gwyn is expecting word.' I replied, just as weakly as her question.

'Then, be safe.' Ingward added. I nodded only in reply, and made my way back to Anor Londo, taking a longer route however, since the gates had to be closed, acting as flood gates.

* * *

The journey back home was long and slow, yet I continued on without a break, for Lord Gwyn needed word as soon as possible. Passing through Darkroot Wood again, Alvina took notice of my presence.

'Ah, the brave knight hath returned. How fare ye?' She asked. I ignored the question, and carried on dragging myself along the path. Alvina leapt down from tree. 'Come, let us get thee home.' She purred while taking the lead. 'Come, come!' she said. I needed a guide, even if I didn't want one, so I was happy for her to guide me home. My drowsiness and headache were blocking my memory, so a guide would have been most helpful. Alvina led us to the gates of Anor Londo.

'T-Thank you, Alvina. I am most grateful.' I stammered, out of breath and energy. Fumbling my way through the lower city streets, I eventually, after a few stumbles and sessions of coughing blood, made it to the main doors to the keep. With my last ounce of strength, I pushed the great brass doors open, but my wounds and fatigue got the better of me, and the last thing I remembered was the sound of my armour hitting the floor and footsteps coming towards me.

***Spoilers 'n' Speculation***

**Ingward- Old guy who changes from a healer to a sealer, resides in New Londo.**

**Yulva- The other healer that was with the three, She went to Blighttown, but never came back.**

**The third sealers name is unknown, but i believe its the red robed guy that hangs around with Lautrec and the pike wielding guy. I think its him because he has the Tin Banishment Catalyst, red robes of the sealer, and the fact that he wears no mask is probably because he has abandoned his duty. The description says it reminds the sealers of their burden, so he probably got rid of it due to the reminder. **

**Kaathe- Big black snake (pfft) that I'll talk about another time.  
**

**The Four Kings- The Ultimate Gankers, I'll also talk about these another time.**

**Alvina- A fat cat that can talk. True Story.  
**


	8. On The Mend

I remember waking up the next moment, and the horrid pain that shot up my back and side, making me seethe in pain. Oh, I remember that pain, like a searing hot brand that had been forced onto my back and side. I placed a hand on my wound that covered my side, and kicked the end of the bed so hard it cracked. I immediately pulled my hand away, cursing as I did so. After a few minutes of waking up and seething, my vision finally became clear again, and peering around, I found myself in the hospital wing of Anor Londo keep. A sighed with relief and lay back, smiling to myself. A few minutes of peering around, looking at the paintings, and soon, I found myself intensely bored.

'Thou art quite the fiery one.' Gough once called me. I couldn't agree with him more. Boredom is one of the worst feelings in the world. It makes me feel useless, like I could be doing so much more. Still, trying to move was a chore, so I stayed put. Looking around again and I noticed a book sitting on the bedside. I tried to grab it, but my arm wouldn't move. Damn medical slings. My arm wasn't even broken. Turning on my good side, I tried to reach for it again, only to find myself face plant onto the floor. I locked my teeth together, suppressing a scream of agony as I fell onto my back. Snatching the book from the table, I scrambled into the covers again, cursing various names as I did so. Peering down at the book cover it read 'The Masked Crossbowman.' It had a rather odd picture of a man wearing a toothy mask, and a ridiculously funny hat. I shook my head as I opened the front cover. A few pages in, and I was tore away from them by the sound of the door opening.

A pair of maidens walked in, laughing as they did so. They held various bowls of a strange smelling liquid and pages of miracles in their hands. They stopped smiling and laughing when they saw me, and without a word, bolted out of the room before I could even say 'Hello'. I was rather perplexed by there actions. 'My face, don't tell me that my face is…' I murmured as I reached for the hand mirror that sat on the bedside table. I reeled when I looked at my reflection. A large bruise had appeared on my cheek, and a rather large gash lined my neck. 'Ooh. That does not look great…' I sighed as I traced the scar. It was oddly cold, which sent a shiver down my spine. My cheek was bright purple and swollen. 'Ciaran is not going to like this…' I whispered, slightly annoyed at myself.

_You be safe, promise? _A promise I broke, and I hated myself for it. A few seconds later, a number of foot steps could be heard from outside, followed by a set of hushed voices. Before long, the door opened again, and in stepped the Lord of Sunlight himself. I bowed my head in respect.

'Well lad,' he began. 'Thou art looking much better.' He laughed as he sat on the chair opposite me. The door closed behind him.

'I do not exactly feel grand, my lord.' I said solemnly.

'Of course, I understand. But, I must ask, what of the Abyss…?' he said in a hushed voice. I put on a smile before answering.

'It will trouble us no more, my lord.' I replied. Gwyn blinked before answering.

'You jest?' he said while smiling. I shook my head in answer. Lord Gwyn sat back and rubbed his beard, grinning as he did so. Before another word could be spoken, Lord Gwyn bolted up and shouted as loud as he could. A victory cry that was heard when we defeated the dragons, however ten times louder due to the small room. He shouted as long as could before being forced to take a breath. I blinked with surprise and humour.

'I…I should really calm down.' Lord Gwyn panted. 'But this is fantastic news! We must plan a celebration!'

'Hang on my Lord…' I began. Lord Gwyn donned a frown.

'What is it?' he asked

'Perhaps a celebration would be better when I have recovered, yes?' I asked. To my relief, Gwyn nodded in agreement.

'Of course my boy, but still, this is a momentous occasion!' he said while standing up again. 'For now, I shalt let thee rest.' He said while bowing, to which I bowed back. Lord Gwyn walked put of the room, with an odd spring in his step. The next figure to walk into the room was obviously to be expected. Ornstein had perhaps the biggest grin on his face that I have ever seen.

'Brother!' he shouted as he threw the chair closer to me. With a 'hearty' pat on the back, he triggered a bout of pain that made me kick the end of the bed again, sending flying across the room. 'Ooh. Apologies.' He said with an innocent smile. Slumping down on his seat, Ornstein gave a massive sigh of relief. 'Thee had me worried, brother.' He said while frowning. I shrugged in answer.

'Hmm. Well, thou art looking grand.' He stated happily, no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'I don't feel it…' I replied meekly.

'Ha, I could barely recognize thee when you collapsed in front of me.' He said while scratching his chin. 'When I saw thee spent on the ground, ha, I have never ran so fast in my life.'

'You helped me get here?' I asked. Ornstein nodded in reply. 'Then, I am in your debt brother…' I told him. Ornstein shook his head in reply.

'Brother I owe thee so much more. The Abyss has been halted; Anor Londo shalt rejoice and prosper. I only wish I had thine bravery.' Ornstein replied gaily. I laughed at his remark, and proceeded to yawn loudly. 'Ah, I forget, thou art still recovering.' Ornstein said as he rose from his seat. 'I shalt leave you be.' Walking over to the door, Ornstein turned again. 'By the way, Artorias, what is that place called were one can become drunk in the market?'

'A tavern.' I replied.

'Excellent! When thee are up and well, I shalt take you there, and get thee so drunk that you will have to visit this place again!' he laughed. I could only laugh in response.

'We will see who needs to come here again.' I replied, accepting his offer and challenge. Ornstein shook his head and laughed before walking out of the room. Taking my book again, I found my page I was on before interrupted.

'One more thing, brother…' Ornstein said as he popped his head around the corner. 'Ciaran is out at the moment, she said she will visit later, when you are up again.' He smiled before closing the door. I could only smile in excitement. I have wanted to see Ciaran for who knows how long. I was, however, nervous. I was not quite sure how she would react. Either way, I would not find out until later, for fatigue had caught up with me again, and forced me to close my eyes, and I entered a dreamless sleep.

With a strange startle, I awoke in what felt like a few minutes of sleeping. However, peering out of the window, the sun had begun its decent into the distant land. I groaned slightly, and tried to get asleep, but to no avail. Rubbing my eyes, I grasped the book I was reading before nodding off. A few minutes passed, and a noise outside caught my attention. It sounded warm and familiar, and immediately, I sat upright, for I knew who that voice belonged to. Closing my book, I waited in anticipation to see if who I thought it was walked into the room. Another few minutes passed, and no one entered the room. I sighed, and returned to my book, disappointed.

A slight creak of the door turned my attention towards it, and a pair of golden eyes and a warm smile appeared from the small gap between the door and doorway. Ciaran stepped into the room, closing the doors behind her as she did so. She looked happy I thought, so I am in luck. 'How are you feeling?' she asked, her voice making me relax.

'A lot better.' I replied. Ciaran sat on the chair where the other visitors had sat before her. 'How have you been?' I asked. Ciaran shrugged before looking to the corner of her eyes.

'…Fine.' She whispered softly.

'Honestly?' I said with a raised eyebrow. Ciaran shifted uncomfortably.

'I was worried sick.' She admitted. I shook my head and pulled her into my embrace.

'Well you should not have been, I was fine.' I told her. She pulled away with a terrified look on her face.

'Artorias, you nearly died! How is that fine? I thought you…' she sobbed. Her eyes had lost its usual glow, filled only with sorrow and fear. I felt terrible. To be so close at Death's door must have terrified her, and yet my stubbornness would not let me admit it.

'Forgive me, I… I did not mean to upset you.' I slowly let my arms let go of her arms, only for her to leap into my own.

'Don't… don't ever do that again.' Ciaran said as she looked into my eyes. I smiled and pulled her closer towards me.

'Of course I won't.' I replied while hugging her tightly. I could feel her relax, and pulling away slightly, her eyes had become bright and beautiful again. She traced her finger across my new scar, and eventually reached my chin, scratching the scruff that covered it.

'I know I need a shave, you can stop that.' I joked. Ciaran only laughed and carried on. She placed a warm hand on my back and felt the gash that ran across it. To my amazement, she did not trigger any pain at all.

'Too close…' she whispered as she traced the deep scar. A sly smile ran across my face at that remark.

'Not close enough for my liking.' I said while pulling her closer, making her gasp in surprise. She smiled too, and laughed when she saw me yawn.

'You should rest.' She said softly while pushing me down. Tenderly, she rubbed her thumb across my cheek, and with a smile I closed my eyes, slowly falling into a deep sleep. The last thing I felt before I fell into a slumber was her lips touching my forehead, making me almost grin as I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke by literally leaping out of bed. With a great stretch, I praised the sun and loosened all my muscles in my limbs. The healing that the maidens did, along with the kiss that Ciaran gave made me feel more alive then I have ever felt before. Slipping on fresh clothes, I was about to bolt out of the room, when Rodan appeared through the door way.

'Ah, Sir Artorias, I am most pleased to see you up and well.' Rodan said to me, oddly, he sounded happy for once, which was most unusual for Rodan.

'Good morrow, sir.' I said while neatening my brown hair.

'Shall I escort you to the dining hall, sir?' he asked.

'No thank you, I know the way.' I replied.

'Very well, we shall meet thee there.' He bowed before walking out, leaving me alone again. Before long, I found myself walking through the marble halls of Anor Londo keep. A group of maidens bowed and giggled before scurrying up to me. They all talked as one, leaving me to speculate what they were talking about. In the end, I ended up flirting my way out of the group, leaving them laughing to themselves as I walked off. Making my way to the dining hall, I entered the room, to find my friends and the royal lords sitting at the table, along with Rodan. Sitting down between Ornstein and Ciaran, they all welcomed me to the table, food ready and all.

'Ah, Artorias, good to see you, thee are looking grand!' Gough boomed with a hearty laugh while patting me on the back.

'Good to see you, my big friend!' I laughed with him. Lord Gwyn joined in, and soon, the whole table was joining in, except Gwyndolin, who just seemed to stare at me under his golden crown.

'Indeed, this is a momentous occasion, thee honour us all with thine presence.' Gwynroedd spoke up while cutting into his breakfast.

'Well said, my son!' Gwyn said while standing up. 'I propose a toast to Sir Artorias, for his bravery, strength and unbendable will. Indeed, you honour us all.' Gwyn echoed his son's words while raising his chalice. 'A toast.'

My friends raised their glasses in my honour, and gulped down their drinks. I would have as well, but the truth was far more sinister, as you know. They were unaware of my truce with Kaathe. I could not help but think of the people I had to sacrifice. The cold metal of the ring tingled with strange, but evil energy. The black gem as black as the Abyss. Surely that this was the right thing to do? Surely, if I did not take the offer, the whole of Anor Londo, including me, would be dead?

'Artorias?' a soft voice came from the side of me. Ciaran looked concerned. 'You look troubled by something.' Looking around, I noticed that the others where looking concerned as well.

'Oh, forgive me, my mind trailed off.' I said looking into my glass. The others took my excuse, and carried on with their meals.

'Artorias, now that thee are up and well, how shall we go about the ceremony?' Rodan asked.

'The what?' I replied.

'The Ceremony.' Rodan answered.

'Oh. I, um, I don't really know what I want.' I stammered. I hated ceremonies, dressing up in ridiculous clothing and walking down to Gwyn so he could make a speech about how fantastic I am was not my favourite thing in the whole world. However, I had to endure it, like my friends before me, when they received their titles.

'A feast!' Gough boomed.

'A tournament!' Gwynroedd shouted.

'A wedding!' Gwynevere cut in. The whole table were treated to quite a show as I choked on my meal.

'What was the first one again?' I asked while feigning a smile. The whole table erupted into laughter, apart from Ciaran, who had turned bright red and looked away.

'Look at him!' Ornstein guffawed. 'He will charge into battle without hesitation, stop the very Abyss itself, but when proposed to marriage, he will cower away!' With that remark, the Lion was in hysterics, and the Hawk alongside him.

'The man has chosen a feast, and a feast it will be!' Gwyn announced. Ciaran was still looking a bit overwhelmed by the idea of marriage. I clasped her hand under the table to try and calm her down, and to my relief, it worked, and she smiled again.

Now the that the celebration was decided, there was no more talk at the table, apart from the odd question and answer here and there. It would have been fine, if not for the strange Gwyndolin staring at me the entire meal. At first I shrugged it off, but as it continued, I could slowly feel my blood boil, which was strange. Gwyndolin has done this before, but this time I felt an unexplained anger rising inside of me, I was about to lash out at him, if not for Gwyn's intervention, who had also took notice of his strange son's stares. 'Eat, child.' Almost immediately, Gwyndolin started to eat, cowering away slightly. However, even with the lord's intervention, I was still feeling anger inside of me. This moment, however, was the beginning of something. Something dark.

Something terrifying.

* * *

'I thought I was going to take you somewhere nicer then this place.' I told Ciaran, who was happily sitting next to the creek.

'I like it here.' she said happily. We were down by the creek again, the water and surroundings were still fresh and clean, but for some reason, I could not quite relax. And to top of our 'private' time together, Sif was splashing about in the pool, making loud noises and in general being a nuisance, but Ciaran did not seem to mind, and carried on relaxing while observing her surroundings.

Only then did I realise why I was being uneasy. Peering around, I saw that fat cat called Alvina perched in the tree, with that smile of hers. Now I really wanted to leave, but that would be difficult, since if the court found out about our relationship, they would talk about it none stop, and it would not be the same. Then an idea crossed my mind. Sif. Two birds with one stone.

'Sif, c'mere boy!' I said, to which he bounded over, dripping wet. 'See that cat in the tree?' I whispered into his ear, to which he stiffened and got lower, almost into a stalking position. 'Got get her.' Sif barked and sprinted towards the cat, who let out a shriek and escaped into the trees, leaving me and Ciaran alone. Thankfully, she did not take notice of the cat and dog fight.

Pulling her closer, we were now wrapped in each others arms and sitting by the creek, happy just being near each other.

'We are going to have to tell them soon, you know.' Ciaran said with her head on my shoulder.

'I know.' I said solemnly. Ciaran clasped my hand with hers. My heart was a soar, her hand was so soft, so tender, you would not think that she could kill a man in a heartbeat. 'I don't want to though, they would talk about it none stop.'

'Then, we will endure it together, won't we?' she said with a smile. I felt my mouth dry again, although this time I was expecting it to. Once again, we leaned in closer to each other, but before closing my eyes, I peered to the side, seeing if Sif was ready to dart from the bushes, however Ciaran took notice of this.

'What's wrong?' she asked, slightly worried.

'Nothing.' I said with a smile. With no more hesitation, our lips locked, and we kissed with all our love and passion under the noon sky. Her lips were soft and tender, just like the rest of her body, and we held each other as we did so, being so close to her felt otherworldly and special. I was determined to never let her go, never let her down. Eventually, and reluctantly, we had to pull away, for I was not looking forward to passing out, and my mouth was aching we had been locked for so long. Ciaran buried her head into my chest, and embraced me as we watched the sun set. Bending my neck so that my mouth was to her ear, I whispered the words that truly spoke for my feelings.

'I love you.'

* * *

**A.N. Hmm, I get the feeling that this was not as good as the other chapters. Still enjoyed it though.  
**


	9. The Message

The wyvern was completely still. Well, most things would die with a blade sticking out of its own chest and pierced its heart. With a sharp yank, I tore the black blade from the beast's chest. The covenant with the Abyss not only affected me, but my sword as well, giving it an ebony sheen. The holy enchantment had been replaced with a cursed, evil one, which unnerved me slightly, but nevertheless, Kaathe had kept to his promise, so I was content. Stepping over the other corpses from earlier, I made my way through the canyon to meet my friends who were busy killing drakes themselves. Through the grey, barren crevices, I met up with Gough, who was taking down flying drakes with ease.

'Hail, Gough.' I said while sitting on a rock, observing his tremendous skills with a bow. Before answering, he skewered another wyvern that was flying in the air, taking it down with ease. It was dead before it hit the ground.

'Ah, hello Artorias!' he said cheerfully. 'Taking a short rest, I see.'

'No more drakes and wyverns to slay, and quite honestly, I am rather bored.' I replied while sitting back on a rock face. Gough hung his bow around him, and picked me up with one of his meaty paws.

'Come on; let us go find the others.' He said happily. Gough was another person I missed. His optimism and intelligence was a great boost for moral, and I could always have a conversation with him and not feel held back by anything. Like Ornstein and Ciaran, I miss him dearly. I only wished I spent more time with him before setting off in the present.

'Say, Artorias, how art thee doing with Ciaran?' he asked. I felt my face burn up slightly. Gough was normally a very straight forward person; you always knew what he was getting at.

'You know about that?' I said while scratching the bridge of my nose. Gough gave a booming laughter in response.

'Of course! Thee are not very good a keeping things to thyself.' I was still mystified at how Gough discovered these things.

'…I do love her.' I confirmed for him.

'This I also know. Now my friend, thee had better treat the lady nicely, or else I am next in line!' he joked, making me laugh alongside with him. Gough also had the amazing ability of making anyone around him laugh. Making our way through the area, we finally encountered Ornstein, who was not very hard to miss with his ridiculous golden armour, although, I did like his lion visage.

'Ah, there you art.' He said while leaning against a rock wall.

'Ho ho, it seems that the mighty 'Dragon-Slayer' hath not done much!' Gough said while laughing slightly. Ornstein gave a short laugh before leading us the final member of the team.

After a few minutes of walking and trying to find where Ciaran was, we found a massive mound of corpses that smelt of poison and blood. Peering up, we found Ciaran, who was casually sitting atop the mound while cleaning her blades. 'Finally, there you are! I see that your spear is rather clean, Ornstein.' She said while smiling teasingly. Ornstein laughed before answering.

'My dearest Ciaran, I do not bother myself with such rabble, I only fight the best.' He said proudly while planting his spear in the ground.

'Ah, how could I forget that your ego needs constant feeding?' she bit back dryly.

'Ha, may I just remind thee that my name is 'Dragon-Slayer Ornstein', not the 'Wyvern-Slayer', thee would do well to remember that.' Ornstein retorted. These two always had an argument, everyday, without fail, but always in good humour, although Ciaran had a tendency to push it a bit too far.

'Of course, but aren't you forgetting to collect bones for your new pet?' Ciaran said viciously. Ornstein kept his cool demeanour, a usual when not talking about flying lizards.

'…Smough is no pet.' he said quietly. 'He is a comrade.' Ciaran gave a short laugh before jumping down to our level.

'Comrades don't feast on the bones of the fallen.' She said while pointing at the Lion. 'He…No, _it_ is an animal.' Gough and I agreed with her. Honourable knights would never do anything so morbid and revolting. Ornstein was unmoved and calmly moved her finger from his face.

'…People can change. For better of for worse, yes, but they can certainly change. Thee, all people, should know that.' Ornstein pointed out. Ciaran finally backed down, and folded her arms calmly in defeat.

'You're right… forgive me, I didn't mean to…' she began, only to be interrupted by Ornstein, who was shaking his head in laughter.

'Thou art a soft one, especially for an assassin, no?' he asked, making Ciaran blush a light pink, she turned to Gough for guidance, but turned a bright red when he was laughing at her, and she finally turned to me, looking for help. In answer, I gave her a flirtatious wink and laughed at her too, making her hide her face with the porcelain mask and headdress, and stormed away from the three knights who were laughing at her.

'Come on Ornstein, don't you want to kill this dragon of yours then?' she asked under her mask, making Ornstein spring into action, his ego surfacing.

'Yes! Come along, brothers and sister, let us venture forth!' he shouted, taking the lead of the group. Making haste, we journeyed up the mountain, Ornstein nearly sprinting. We eventually reached a trail that forked. Ornstein's normal, cool personality arose, and decide instantly what to do. 'We shalt split into two groups, now, who…'

'I'm with Artorias!' Ciaran said very quickly, Ornstein blinked and raised an eyebrow. He turned to me, and I answered with a shrug and raised eyebrow, although distracted by Gough's suppressed laughter. Ornstein's eyes darted between us two. Admittedly, his fiery gaze was a little unnerving, as if he was trying to discover something about us. Luckily, he shrugged and beckoned Gough to follow him up the route.

'Hopefully, these trails should lead us to the top, so we shalt see you there, yes?' he said with a nod. The hawk and lion ventured up the path, out of sight. I sighed before turning towards Ciaran.

'You should be more careful about…' I began, but was cut off by Ciaran's lips meeting my own. I could not help but return it.

'About what?' she asked after she finished.

'…that.' I replied while sighing.

'Oh. Sorry. We did not get much time to ourselves before Ornstein dragged us away on this quest of his.' She said while playing with my blue, ripped cape.

'You know how much this means to Ornstein.' I said while pushing her along.

'I know, but why does he have to drag us along? I don't really care for dragon slaying.'

'He likes to show off, I suppose when fighting them. Also, he only brought us along so we could kill all those wyverns back there.' I replied. Ciaran only tutted in response, and carried on up the trail. Half way up, she stopped dead and forced me to as well.

'What is it?' I whispered in her ear. She remained silent, and unsheathed her blades. A figure emerged from the rocks, and seeing it sent a jolt down my spine.

'What is that?' Ciaran asked as the figure looked at us. I did not answer, and charged with unrelenting strength. The creature swung its broad sword at me, but with a slash, its arm came clean off, and following was its head and the rest of its body flying in the air. Landing with a distinct 'thud' in the canyon below, Ciaran scurried over to the edge and scanned the mists.

'…Darkwraith.' I finally answered while sheathing my sword. Ciaran bolted upright and met my eyes with hers.

'How is that possible? You killed them all didn't you?' she asked, slightly scared by the thought of them coming back.

'Don't worry. Like the dragons, there are a few remaining, and I will make it my duty to kill the remaining still walking the earth.' I vowed to her. Ciaran smiled before hugging me tightly.

'What would we do without you?' she asked.

'Not sure, but Ornstein is right, you are a soft one.' I said while laughing. Ciaran let go of me and folded her arms.

'Am I not allowed to love or care for people?' she asked. 'I suppose every assassin should be cold hearted and uncaring.' She sighed while walking off.

'You know that you are different.' I answered while catching up to her.

'And yet the stigma remains.' She said solemnly. I sighed and pulled her closer to me, and kissed her on the forehead.

'You will always be special to me.' I told her while embracing her tightly. Ciaran smiled and returned the kiss.

'Let's go, hopefully we can beat Ornstein first and steal his dragon.' She said while continuing up the mountain

'And break his heart?' I responded, to which she just smiled and continued up the mountain path. Eventually, we reached a rather large, flat area near the peak of the mountain. Only one the path, the path we took, lead to it.

'I think we have beaten them.' Ciaran said triumphantly. I was about to agree with her, when Ornstein leapt onto the ledge.

'Ah. Found thee.' He said before turning around. 'Gough, they are up here!' In a matter of seconds, Gough climbed the rock face and appeared next to the lion.

'Ah, I trust thee did not run into trouble?' he said gravely.

'A Darkwraith tried, but failed to kill us, you?' I asked.

'It would appear, like the dragons that the fiends just will not quit. We ran into a few of them up the trail.' Ornstein said scornfully. 'I trust thee will hunt them down well, Artorias.'

'Of course, it's my duty after all.' I replied. Ornstein nodded his head, and listened to the roar of the distant dragon, ego surfacing once more.

'Ha ha, not too far now, friends!' he said gaily before darting up the mountain trail, leaving the three of us shaking our heads and sighing at him.

Ornstein started to rub his hands together like some insane jester ready to murder someone. And soon. The sight of the dragon soaring high in the air revealed his teeth, shaped into a grin. 'Right then! Time to put this dragon back into ground! Ha ha!' he said as he freed his spear from the ground. The three of us behind him nodded and slumped onto the ground. 'What art thee doing?' he asked us.

'No, don't mind us.' Gough said while sharpening some rock.

'You did insist on slaying the dragon.' Ciaran added while cleaning her mask.

'Go on, off you go.' I finished while waving my hand, leaving Ornstein on his own. But like the rest of us, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He snorted before answering.

'Jolly good! I shalt be back in a moment!' he said while shutting the visor of his helm, and leapt into the crater where the dragon resided.

'I don't understand the excitement of slaying bloody lizards with wings,' I sighed.

'Neither do I.' Ciaran agreed. Gough laughed at us talking.

'Pray, Ignore me you two, I shalt be doing my own thing. Go on, woo away!' he laughed. Ciaran shifted uncomfortably and tried to clean a spot of blood on her mask.

'…Keep it down, will you?' she said in a hushed voice. 'I do not want Ornstein to hear about it.'

'Because?' Gough asked.

'Because he would talk about it none stop.' I answered. A bolt of lightning forked from the crater sent a deafening roar through the air, drowning out our conversation.

'Oh, what's the harm? He cannot hear thee right now.' Gough said while sharpening one of his stone, spear-like arrows.

'No, Gough.' Ciaran said as she rubbed of the blood frustratingly. Before another question could be asked, the dragon soared into the air while swinging its head violently. It flew high above the clouds. And nothing happened. I was starting to worry about Ornstein. I feared his excitement might have gotten the better of him.

'I wonder if he's…' I began, until a deafening bang of lightning burst through the clouds, dissipating them. A golden glint caught my eye, and Ornstein landed into the dust in front of us. An unneeded twirl of his spear sprayed dragon blood everywhere, getting another spot of blood on Ciaran's mask, making her growl in annoyance.

'Ornstein!' She shrieked. He ignored her, and lifted the Lion's mouth on his helmet, and took a deep breath.

'Ah, naught like the smell of victory in the morrow.' He said while planting his spear in the ground.

'Yes, that, or the smouldering corpse of the dragon behind you.' I pointed out.

'No, definitely victory.' He confirmed, leaving me and Gough laughing at him, Ciaran quietly cursing to herself as she cleaned her mask, again.

'Aw, has the princess got a spot of blood on her pretty mask?' Ornstein mocked as he leaned on his spear. Ciaran simply growled again and continued cleaning the mask. I continued to laugh, until the sound of footsteps behind me forced me to grip my sword and turn sharply, expecting to find a Darkwraith that had tried to sneak up on me. Instead, I was greeted by a rather red faced knight who was carrying a note.

'F…from…Lord Gwyn.' He panted, and handed the note to Gough, who placed it close to his face so he could read it. His face was unreadable under his hawk helmet, but judging by his uncomfortable shifting, it was not pleasant.

'Thank you.' Gough mumbled, and slung his bow over his body.

'I'll…I'll catch up.' The knight said before sitting on the rocks. Gough bowed and beckoned us to follow him.

'We are needed in Izalith.' He finally said. The three of us gave each other inquisitive looks.

'Why?' Ornstein asked. Gough shrugged in response and continued down the path.

'Lord Gwyn has just asked for us to appear.' He answered. The four of us gave worried glances. I had a gut feeling that this was not good.

And I was right.

* * *

**Nothing worthy of note in this chapter. I always wondered what the knights did in their spare time, and I haven't really done a chapter with all of them together, so the next few chapters will have them all together.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it, either way.**


	10. Izalith

Ornstein was acting odd. Very odd. I may have mentioned before that he was normally the calm, level-headed member of our group, but today, he was strangely overactive.

'Come along friends, let us see what…' he began again, riling me up.

'Look, we are 'coming along', so shut up!' I shouted. Ornstein laughed it off, again. It wasn't until we came up to a rather large boulder that he decided to finally shut up, much to my relief.

'Hmm…' Gough mumbled while walking up to the boulder. Pressing both hands against it, Gough gave a mighty push, but to no avail, the boulder barely moved at all.

'Agh, no good.' He groaned, scratching his chin.

'We've got to find another path, I'm guessing?' I said while shrugging.

'But there are no other paths.' Ciaran pointed out. We were all well and truly stumped for ideas. We noticed no other paths on the way up the mountain.

'Bah, stand aside simpletons; I shalt deal with this myself!' Ornstein said while pushing me to the side, riling me up even further, and not just me. Ciaran was also getting incredibly irritated by his continuous bragging.

'Ornstein, I have no idea what is wrong with you today, but you are really starting to annoy me…' she began ranting, although Ornstein was being completely oblivious to her, and lifted his spear above his head, charging it with electricity. With a mighty swing, he split the entire boulder in two, sending the two halves to roll down the slope that was behind it.

'Did you say something, Ciaran?' Ornstein said after he stopped showing off, feigning ignorance. With a scowl, Ciaran snatched the flask that hung on Ornstein's hip, and sniffed the contents. Judging by her reaction, it wasn't pleasant. She was perceptive like that.

'What in the name of the lords is THAT!?' Ciaran retched while holding her nose.

'Kiss Of Sunlight.' Ornstein replied while trying to retrieve the flask from her.

'It's a tad early to be drinking that, don't you think?' I said while sitting on a rock.

'I think we have found the cause of his behaviour.' Gough laughed. 'Why do you have liquor at this time of day, may I ask?'

'Ah, well, I picked up the wrong flask this morning, and I didn't have time to go and get the other one.' The lion confessed. 'But I am defiantly not going to waste it!' he said while trying, and failing, to retrieve the alcohol back. Ciaran tipped the flask upside down, watching the thick, viscous, slightly warm liquid pour out onto the gravel. 'Oh, do not do that!' Ornstein pleaded.

'This vile drink is no good for you.' Ciaran said as she shook the flask, trying to get the last drip of the edge. 'I am helping you out here.' Ornstein turned bitter, and with a scowl, stormed down the slope. 'He will get over it.' Ciaran laughed.

While none of us would gladly admit it, we were, what you call, a band of misfits. A very intelligent giant, an assassin who cares for others well beings, a leader who has a slight addictive personality, and a brash, impulsive knight who has a tendency to help people in need, and nearly kill himself in the process.

But all in all, we were a close family, always looking out for each other. I could not ask for a better one.

Anyway, after eventually catching up to the now calmed down Ornstein, The city of Izalith came into view, or, at least the entrance to it. 'And there it is.' Gough said, peering down the torch lit cave. 'It looks a little unnerving.' Gough admitted. The others agreed with a nod of their heads. With a slightly impatient sigh, I took the lead and delved into the cave. To me, this was nothing compared to the Abyss.

Izalith was quite the sight. Large stone pillars held up roads and temples, exquisitely crafted, with numerous symbols carved into them. Statues of various Gods and creatures dotted the city. It was quite extraordinary.

And incredibly hot.

The stifling heat made us take of our helms, and I loosened my cape. 'We are defiantly in Izalith.' I groaned, wiping the beads of sweat running down my forehead.

'Hmm, that way looks like the best route to our lord.' Ornstein said, his spear highlighting the route, which winded and turned around the various buildings and statues.

'Or, we could take the direct route, down here.' Ciaran pointed out while jumping down to said route. To the side of me, I heard a low growl in Ornstein's throat.

'Not having a good day so far, are you brother?' I laughed while jumping down to the road, Ornstein red with irritation, and mild embarrassment.

Eventually, we grouped up with Lord Gwyn, who was looking slightly concerned, and was talking to a robed woman, who was looking extremely distressed. Noticing us, Lord Gwyn raised a hand, silencing the woman.

'No need to bow, far too hot for that.' He chuckled. 'Knights, this is…'

'Quelana.' The woman said, bowing, since the heat was familiar to her. Judging by her long black hair, and rather beautiful, if unnatural features, she was one of the Daughters of Chaos.

'What is the problem, witch?' Lord Gwyn said rather impatiently, Quelana recoiled quite obviously.

'M-my Lord, my sisters… my mother, t-they want to…' she broke off, shaking with fear.

'Speak up witch!' Lord Gwyn said, on the verge of shouting.

'…They want to… recreate the Flame.'

* * *

Too say Lord Gwyn was angry would be an understatement.

He was furious.

Everyone backed away from him, scared he would hurl a lightning bolt to reduce one of us to ash.

'How, HOW, could they do this to me?!' he roared. 'After everything I have done for them, they…' he said, before growling and stabbing the ground furiously with his greatsword. After his rage eventually simmered down, our Lord turned to us four.

'You four go on ahead, I shalt rally the army.' He commanded. I my legs and arms stiffened, and I could see my friends having the same reaction.

'Of course my Lord.' The four of us said in unison, and departed with Quelana.

'My sisters and mother are in… that temple.' She said, pointing at the rather large dome that stuck out at the centre of the city. 'There, do my sisters and mother plan to create another flame…'

'Why?' I asked. Quelana did not answer. I'm still unsure to why they would want to do this, but it obviously was not for benevolent reasons.

'I… I wish you luck.' She said, fighting back tears before running back to camp, leaving the three of us confused and frustrated at the lack of answers.

'What is going on?' I heard Ciaran whisper to herself. Unfortunately, none of us knew the answer, and proceeded silently. I placed a hand on her shoulder, putting her nerves at ease slightly, but admittedly, I was a little unnerved when walking on the roads and through the various buildings.

'Where is everyone?' Ornstein asked, gripping his spear in wariness. As soon as he asked that, a loud rumble shook the ground, forcing us to stand low, trying to keep balance.

'What the…' I said before being cut off by Gough's shouting.

'By the Lords!' he said, while looking out of one of the windows. 'Look at that monstrosity!'

Getting up and joining him, we all gasped as one. A giant, moving root was boring through the rock and breaking through the roof of the temple we were heading to.

'What is that!?' Ciaran exclaimed. The ground was shaking extremely violently now, so much we were all on the floor.

'Look out!' Ornstein shouted, jumping on to his feet. A massive root burst through the floor of the room, sending rock and stone to fly everywhere, the entire floor turned on its side, making us slide down into the next room, and eventually onto solid ground. Coughing and spluttering up dust, a propped my self against a wall.

'Is everyone alright?' I spluttered. A trio of yeses put my heart at ease.

'I pray everyone else is safe.' Gough mumbled as he helped Ornstein up. I helped Ciaran onto her feet as well, who was dusting her armour off.

'Tread carefully is all we can do, and listen for the earth shifting.' Ornstein commanded, and took the lead once again. The entire group was treading carefully now, taking slow, cautious steps. Coming across a gap was the only time we quickened our pace, Ornstein, Ciaran and I had to take a running jump, Gough literally taking a slightly long stride, easily crossing the gap. Judging by the distance we had travelled from our starting point, we were making good progress.

'Halt.' Ornstein said, raising his hand up. Before I could ask why, another quake shook the earth.

'Another one?' Gough asked looking around, trying to find the source.

'This one is different.' Ciaran corrected. 'It has a rhythm to it.' It was true. I bang came one after the other, and was getting closer.

The world around us was enveloped in a roaring wave of stone, a great hulking mass of muscle and bone smashed through the wall, wielding an axe made of an arch tree. There was little to no flesh on the face, just a horrible, deformed skull.

'Look out!' I shouted at Ciaran, who was right in front of the beast. With a mighty swing of its axe, the beast smashed the ground were Ciaran stood, but she was far to fast for the demon, and a second later, she attacked from the shadows, digging her Gold Tracer into its neck, killing it instantly.

'Wow.' Was all I could say. Ciaran could be downright scary sometimes, although right now, I'd say the demon was scarier. Just a little.

'What is that?' Gough asked, kicking the beast in the side.

'Or a better question would be as to where it came from.' Ornstein said as he looked down the hole where the demon had come from. 'We had better hurry, lest we attract more monsters.' he commanded, and took the lead once again.

Our pace had substantially increased, and we were almost at a running pace now. Occasionally, we had to stop, due to the horrendous earthquakes that shook the entire area.

'Well, so far, no more nasty surprises it seems.' Gough said from the back, still keeping wary of his surroundings. Ornstein was the first to turn the next corner.

'Gough, thee spoke too soon.' He huffed from around the corner. Joining him, we came face to face with a few more demons. One of them looked like a goat; another was an grotesque and oversized beast, wielding a hammer, the other two where the same as before, resembling bulls of sorts.

With a roar cry, Ornstein and I attacked as one, double teaming one demon before it had a chance to attack. Gough going hand to hand with another demon, caving its face in with one of his meaty hands. Ciaran made short work of another one, she didn't fight the demon, rather, she danced, painting the air with gold and silver streaks. The final demon went down by Ornstein, shoving his spear in its gut.

A sharp pain in my own gut caught me off guard. One of the demons had survived, and with its last ounce of strength, used the hilt of its rusted blade and smashed me over the ledge, knocking the wind out of me in the process.

The nauseating vertigo of the fall made my stomach lurch, that and the fact it had a hilt of a heavy blade striking it. Crashing through a roof of a temple, and luckily surviving thanks to my shield, I clambered with great effort to my feet to my feet. My dizziness overcame me, however, and I vomited onto the stone. I sharp noise was ringing in my ears, blocking out all sound around me.

However, a voice pierced through the ringing noise, followed by another voice. Shaking my head free from dizziness's grasp, I clambering back onto my feet again, this time with slightly more ease.

Peering up, I saw the hole where I fell.

Then I heard the voice again, I was sure it was Ornstein.

Replying was pointless. I was too far down, and my voice was still raspy and weak from the blow to my stomach.

However, something else caught my attention. A rather bright, orange light had appeared from the rocks above me.

A great crack and a rushing sound could be heard above me.

_Lava. Run._

No good, I was still weak from the fall.

_Run!_

My feet weren't doing what I told them to, my eyes never leaving the ominous glow.

A voice ripped me back into reality. 'We've got to move!'

A roar and another earthquake confirmed my speculation. Lava had burst from the rock, and fell into the room I was in.

Thankfully, my feet and legs finally listened, and I ran through the building, hot death close behind. Corridor after corridor I ran through, lava never leaving its position behind me. More lava had come though the walls as well, spurring me on even further.

Luck had turned to my favour. I came across a large gap, small enough for me to jump over, but big enough for all the lava to fall safely behind me.

My adrenaline kicked in, and found myself running as fast a Sif. Leaping over gap, and rolling safely on landing, all the lava began to fall into the hole, leaving me safe on the other side.

Sighing with relief, I turned on my heel and began to walk through the corridor, occasionally pausing for breath, and sometimes being sick due to the dizziness and subsiding adrenaline.

'I am not going to last long at this rate…' I said out loud. 'I need a miracle.' Pulling out my raggy talisman, I tried my best to remember the tale of Healing. While not fully rejuvenating, it was still enough for me to heal my major wounds and problems.

I wasn't sure if it was the heat, but I was panting heavily and frequently. My water was lukewarm, but served its purpose, so I survived at least, even if it did taste disgusting.

But the taste was the least of my worries it seemed. I had fallen into a labyrinth of sorts, with no clear direction as to where to go.

Going with no idea, I headed left, and walked down the long corridor, with little more then my sword and gut instinct.

* * *

Darkroot Wood was nothing compared to this place, everywhere seemed to twist and turn against me. Twice now the earth has shifted due to the giant roots boring through the rocks beneath my feet.

I cursed my luck yet again when stumbling upon a dead end.

'Another one…' I groaned, searching around, seeing if it held any secrets. It was peculiar looking. A large metal platform was at the centre of it all. Stepping onto it, a clicking sound sent a vibration into my foot, and my stomach lurched again when the platform rose higher, and into another set of corridors.

'Argh!' I groaned as I punched the wall in anger. I've been in here for over half an hour now, with no sign of an exit anywhere. And it was really starting to get on my nerves. Thankfully, my strength had returned, and I was now running through the corridors, trying to find an exit.

Turning another corner while muttering various curses, a faint, but prominent noise could be heard. Looking around, I was feebly trying to find the source. It sounded like voices. I searched around, thinking I'd find them. Then I horrid realization hit me.

_In my head. No please… not in my head._

My breathing was getting faster, my hands and knees were felling unsteady.

_Thee lied to us! _

_To think I once called thee brother!_

_I thought you loved me!_

'No!' I shouted, my plea reaching no ears, echoing through the barren hallways.

'Please, my friends, Ciaran, do not say things of that kind!' I begged the voices.

_I trusted thee, I granted you knighthood, and this is how thee repays me?!_

_Ha, a holy knight? More like a common knave from the street corner!_

_Filth! That is what you are! Filth wearing robes and gems!_

I was feeling odd, fearful even, was I going mad? Was my own guilt crushing me? Maybe the voices weren't in my head; maybe they are just hiding, taunting me, and making a fool of me.

'Shut up! SHUT UP!' I screamed, head in hands, and stormed down the hall way, the buzzing in my ears getting louder and louder. The voices more and more frequent.

_Traversing the Dark? Pretender! No mortal could do that!_

_You despicable…_

_You are nothing to us…_

_Know your place!_

The voices were never subsiding, never giving up tormenting me, I could not take anymore, my ears were bleeding, I growled like an animal, and for just one, terrifying moment, I hated everything in the world. My friends, lover, comrades. Everything. I wanted to kill, dominate and rule, and with my last shred of willpower, I screamed with all my might.

'SILENCE!'

Darkness consumed my vision.

And I could feel no more.


	11. Nightmare

**A.N. *Sigh* I am very, very sorry for the huge wait, but I had a case of major writer's block, PSOBB distractions, and laptop charger failures. To everyone, thank you for your patience. (Except Holt, who is still the hyper active, sun-praising monkey since day one. Love ya support mate XD) I'm sorry in advance if this chapter turns out to be a little bit rusty.**

**PRAISE. THE. SUN. \^o^/**

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The ground was warm, but not comforting at all, with the hard stone digging into my temple. Groaning, I forced my eyes to open, rubbing them to try and get the aching feeling out. A putrid smell suddenly wafted up into my nose, causing tears to stream down my face. Strangely, I felt tired, considering I felt like I've been asleep for an age.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Hn, someone should fix that hole in the roof. And my leg itches._ I thought, looking at them. My eyes widened when I saw my legs planted firmly onto the ground. I also felt my greatsword in my hands, which was stabbed into the rock.

_I've fell asleep standing up? _I laughed while tilting my head towards the roof, laugh turning sharply into a gasp of disgusted surprise.

The eyes of the goat demon stared right at me, still burning red with hate and anger it did not understand. It was impaled by its own rusty sword, and propped onto the roof of the corridor. The black blood dripped into the pool that was beneath the corpse. Wrenching my greatsword free, I backed away slightly, in case the creature responsible jumped out of the shadows.

A soft thud of my foot hitting something forced me to turn sharply on my heel, and my stomach to turn at the sight of the mangled corpse of a bull demon on the ground, black blood pouring out of its mouth and eyes.

The smell was far too violent to endure, and my hand found its way to my nose, only for me to pull it away again. I gasped at the sight of blood dripping from my fingers, black blood at that. Gazing forward, the carnage that was laid out before for me. Bodies of countless demons filled the hallway, slumped against the wall, lying on the ground, they were all dead.

_I…This could not have been me. _I wondered. _I am not…this brutal. _Monsters and demons that towered over me lay at my feet, drowned in a pool of their own blood.

Slumping down next a wall, head in my heads, I felt unsure of myself, I felt ill, and for the first time in my life, I felt terror. I was afraid of my own anger, my own strength. I was lost.

_I can only envy thine bravery._ A voice said out of nowhere.

'Ornstein?' I replied.

_Killing the bat Kalameet, standing against the very Abyss itself and living to tell the tale. And then there is me, I only slay dragons and guide thee._

_Heh, do not put yourself down brother. _my voice said, but not from my lips, but from the minds. _You know you do more then that._

_Well, I do keep thee out of trouble, and that IS important after all. _The voice laughed before fading away.

'Wait!' I shouted out loud, bolting upright.

_So my little friend, what brings thee here to me? _A jovial, booming voice said in my head, I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it again.

_Oh, you know, Rodan is scolding me again. So what if I fell asleep during the gathering? It's not my fault Havel has and incredibly boring voice. _My voice groaned.

_Well, try sleeping with thine eyes open! _Gough's voice replied with a hearty laugh.

_Come now, you know that is impossible. Besides, even if I did, Rodan would still scold me, again. _I complained.

_Then, the man just cannot accept greatness around him, like us!_

_You are right there my big friend! _I replied joining in with his laughing.

Sighing with relief, I remembered my self, and stood up, ignoring the stench of decaying bodies surrounding me.

_You…You love me? _A soft voice echoed in the air. My smile grew even wider at the sound of that voice.

_Yes, otherwise why would I say it? _My voice replied. _Um…why are you crying?_

_No one has told me that before. _Ciaran said quietly.

_Well, I've said it now, so that's that. _My voice replied.

_Well, I…I love you too, Artorias. _The beautiful, silk like voice replied. _And I want to be with you, and have your…_

_Whoa! Heh, slow down. We'll, err, talk about that another time, alright? _I heard myself hastily reply.

_Alright. _The voice said happily before fading away.

I don't know how long I stood on the same spot, but I do know that hearing those voices lifted me up. Gazing back one more time at the mess, I sighed to myself. 'I am not going to let it win.' I said to myself, and continued through the barren corridors, new found strength welling up inside me.

* * *

Having spent another hour in this forsaken labyrinth could drive any man insane, but I was determined not to let the madness creep up on me again, and kept my vigilance, no matter how many dead ends I came across.

It was beginning to annoy me, I will admit.

'A small clue, anything.' I said out loud. I searched the walls, trying to look for signs, if any.

The murals on the walls didn't direct me anywhere, and so I continued forth, guided only by fate. I hoped it was not cruel, but, I should have known by now, that fate is nearly always cruel to me.

Still pressing forward, I came upon another steel plate jutting out of the ground. With a click, the inner switch moved into place, and the plate rose up the earth, lifting me into another set of corridors.

'Hmm. Perhaps up would be the best option.' I murmured quietly to myself. Scratching my scruff, I continued, keeping an eye out for anymore platforms. Coming across another dead-end, I groaned with slight annoyance, but the groan turned into thought when I noticed that the wall was weak. A hard blow would easily cause it to come crashing down.

With no other idea, I gripped my shield with both hands, and pulled it back.

_Thump._

Turning sharply on my heel, I turned to face the opposite end of the corridor.

_Thump._

Another rumble shook the earth, shaking dust and soil which bounced of my head and shoulders. Peering down the hallway again, a shadow flickered past the light, followed by another set of thumps, shaking the earth once more.

An ugly, deformed head of a demon emerged from the corner, lips curled back into a vicious snarl. A rabid growl could be heard from the other side of the corridor. Turning its ugly head towards me, its crimson eyes bored deep into my own. Unfortunately its tactic was for naught, and I stared right back at, sword and shield in hand, I may have had my back to a wall, but I would never cower away from a fight.

The beast placed its hands on the floor, pawing at the earth in preparation.

_Grr, I'm dead if I stay here_. I thought to myself. At that moment, an idea crossed my mind. The corridor was wide enough, and the beast looked dim witted. Sheathing my weapons, I used my hands to beckon the beast.

'Come on! Come get me, you big bastard!' I shouted, waving my hands towards me, riling the beast up even further, snarl turning more violent and aggressive. 'COME ON!' I roared.

With a hateful roar, the best charged. Stone and earth flew up behind it, the walls and ceilings shook with every stride. The beast was getting closer by the second, and with a mighty leap, it took of from the ground, and reached for me.

Unfortunately for the beast, this was my plan all along, and with a well timed swerve, I dodged the swipe of the claws, and watched as the beast flew into the wall, smashing it to pieces. Another crash confirmed the wall on the other side, and following the beast through, it led me to another corridor, but that was the least of my worries right now.

Rearing its ugly head, the beast turned to gaze at me, but instead met the edge of my sword, making a mighty gash to appear on its face, blinding the beast. Bringing the flat side of the black blade, I crushed a giant cheekbone, forcing the best to turn its head while reeling in pain. With one, massive swing, I brought the blade down upon the beast, splitting its giant head in two. A soft gurgle in its throat was all that remained.

Wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead, I slowed my breath and looked at my surroundings. Another set of tunnels, but these looked different, used even.

_Good, I seem to be on the right track, now I just need to-_

My sword sang as it whipped through the air, dirt and stone turning with my heel, in a blur, I had turned around, sword in front.

'Brother! It is I!' Ornstein said while blocking my sword with the cross guard of his mighty spear. A breath I didn't realise I had been holding escaped my mouth, and my sword arm drooped.

'You took your time.' I said while clasping his shoulder in relief. Before another word could be heard, figure darted across between us and leaped into my arms.

'I was so worried about you.' Ciaran said with a muffled voice, face buried in my chest. Shaking my head, I quickly noticed Ornstein, who was nodding his head slowly, all while donning a ridiculous smile.

'Um, Ciaran?' I began.

'I do not care if he knows.' She replied, pulling me closer. 'Why does this keep happening to you?'

'It just does, I suppose.' Was all I could say in reply.

'Well, you always were so-'

'Could we possibly get out of here now?' Ornstein cut in. 'I am getting rather hot and bothered.' He complained while walking back the way he came. A low growl could be heard in Ciaran's throat.

'Oh don't mind him, Ornstein is just jealous.' I said to her, turning her frown into a smile.

'I heard that!'

* * *

With blessed relief, the camp came finally into view after what seemed like an entire week passed.

'Thank the flame.' I sighed. Fierce scowls flanked me either side, followed by a sharp swat on my ear. 'I was just getting to you!' I wailed, clasping my ear. Ciaran groaned and continued to lead us back to Gwyn.

'Well, thou art a lucky devil.' Ornstein whispered while nudging my elbow with his.

'So you are jealous.' I replied.

'I won't lie. Ciaran is very beautiful, very few can match her.' Ornstein admitted, hand to chin.

'None can match her.' I corrected him, fiercer then I meant.

'Ah well, every man has his own thought on the matter.' Ornstein said, flinching at my slight snap.

'What are you two talking about back there?' Ciaran shouted from the front.

_Just how damned lucky I am._

'Just, how odd these recent events have been.' I lied, looking at the unnaturally large root that had bored through the earth above us. I didn't like lying to her, but I did to avoid a rather uncomfortable conversation topic, at least for her anyhow.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the camp came into view, tents covering the only safe piece of land of this damnable cavern.

'Ho-ho! Here they are!' Gough cheered with a hearty laugh. 'Good to see thee safe, Artorias. You had me worried.'

'Apologies, but I had a bit of a tumble.' I joked before slumping down on a nearby stool, eyes drooping with tiredness.

'Ah, Sir Artorias, thou art safe it seems!' Gwyn said happily, although his eyes still looked worried.

'How have you all fared?' I asked wearily

'So far, we have only lost a few men to those vile…_things._' He spat while pointing at the large root on the cave wall. 'That _witch _will pay for this treachery.' The Great Lord sneered before walking away in anger.

My three friends gave each other rather concerned looks, but they quickly turned to laughs when they saw me nodding away on the stool.

'I need to sleep, soon.' I moaned while walking over to the nearest tent, ignoring the laughs from Ornstein. Falling into the nearest bed, my eyes immediately followed, and soon, I was sound asleep.

* * *

_The soft breeze whipped her hair across her face, skin radiating in the sunlight. Her soft hands glided across my skin, thin lips curved into a heart warming smile. With a gentle push, my back was against the grass. Her smooth fingers explored my chest, every scar, every feature of my face._

_Those lips couldn't belong to a mortal. It tasted warm and unnaturally beautiful. This woman… was an angel. With a giggle of excitement, she pulled me over her, and kissed me deeply, biting my lower lip when she pulled away._

_She gasped with pleasure as I kissed her neck gently, hands ruffling my hair, then-_

_Kill her._

_A voice, out of nowhere, spoke into my ear._

_Kill her! The wench has lied to you!_

_Gazing up, she was kissing a red haired lion on the head, which was curled up on the floor, enjoying tormenting me._

_I leaped at her, hands finding her neck, and then sunk my teeth into her neck, savagely biting like a wolf with his prey._

_KILL HER!_

_RIP HER UP! _

_TEAR HER APART JUST LIKE THOSE DEMONS!_

'_Stop, please!' the liar cried into my ear._

_KILL, KILL!_

'_NO!' she cried again._

_**KILL!**_

* * *

Snapping open, my eyes darted around frantically around the dark room, and saw Ornstein, who was sitting up on his bunk.

'Ah, thee are up. Finally.' He laughed. 'Um…' he weakly smiled while pointing at his teeth.

Arcing my eyebrow, I looked at the bedcovers, and spat out the part I was chewing on, a soggy patch in the centre of a field of ripped strips of fabric.

'Thee was making odd noises while asleep. Nightmares?' He asked with a concerned face. A nod of my head was all I could respond with, my face cold and sweaty.

'Not to worry. It is probably just the heat, as soon as we are getting out of here, you'll sleep completely fine again.' He assured me.

'How long was I asleep for?' I asked while looking up at the ceiling.

'Hmm, not long. I had to get thee up, Lord Gwyn wants us march onto the temple.' He said while leaping of his bed.

'I will join you in a moment.' I said groggily, trying to wake up. Ornstein nodded his head and ventured outside, leaving me alone in the tent.

After a few more minutes of waking up, I walked across the room to retrieve my sword, and shield, and noticed Ornstein's helm sitting on a box. A golden gleam was being beamed into my eyes. The lion visage look fierce, no wonder people respect Ornstein. But something else caught my eye.

Its mouth was smiling.

The lips of the lion face seemed to curve, revealing the teeth. Then something hit me.

The red haired lion from my dreams.

It meant him.

Anger rose suddenly within me, and I lashed at the helm, sending rolling across the ground. I glared at the helm hatefully, until I realized that the mouth was still the same, moody expression, and the 'smile' was nothing more then a trick of the mind.

'I am not well.' I thought out loud. With no more thought on the matter, and hefted my greatsword across my shoulder, and made my way out side the tent, towards the gathering of soldiers.

* * *

**A.N. Alright so basically this was originally going to carry on as it is, but I've decide to split it into another part, because it would be far too long of a chapter otherwise.**


	12. The Flames of Chaos

The silver clad warriors stood attentively as Lord Gwyn gave a rallying speech, as per usual. I was not too fond on those speeches, it, if anything, put me off. It made me lose my focus, so normally I sat out of them. Ornstein stood by our Lord however, standing proud and just as attentive as the silver knights, not taking notice of my stares.

He… he couldn't be seeing Ciaran, could he?

_You saw it. _I voice in my head answered. _That so called 'brother' of yours is making you look like a fool._

Yes, I saw it. And I hated him for it. I wanted to hurt him, make him suffer, make him…

_No Artorias! It's a trick, just like the voices! Stop falling for them, and open your eyes! _ A sane part of my mind called out. Perhaps they were tricks, only there to torment me and turn me away from my friends.

'Ah, there you are.' A sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. 'How are you now?' Ciaran asked as she sat next to me.

'Much better.' I replied.

'Good, we're going to need you ready for the…well, when we get there.' Ciaran said. I didn't turn to face her, and kept my gaze on the golden knight. 'Hm, Ornstein sure looks proud up there. Just typical of him.' Ciaran remarked, noticing my line of sight.

'Yes, he always has been conscious of his stance.' I add, finally turning away from him, and noticing Ciaran's inquisitive face.

'Are you sure you are alright?' Ciaran asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

'I'm just very hot.' I answer, only half the truth in it.

'Yes, I hate this place.' Ciaran agreed while nodding her head. 'When we get out of here, I want me and you to go somewhere nice again.'

I turned my head towards her again, and saw that beautiful smile again cross her face.

'Hmm, somewhere cold would be a nice change.' I add.

'Alright then.' Ciaran said, and kissed me quickly on the cheek before leaving to join the other knights, leaving me alone again.

Before I could return to my previous thoughts, the cheers and roars of the silver knights drowned my own voice.

'Thee had better stay with us, this time.' Ornstein laughed as he walked up to me. I shook my head and took the hand he had offered. 'We are going to march on the witches home in a moment.'

'I guessed as much.' I replied.

Strange.

I could see no dishonesty in his eyes. It's either he is _very _good at hiding his thoughts, or the dream was nothing but a lie.

'Come along, the others are waiting.' Ornstein told me before beckoning me to follow him.

'Ah, here they are.' Gough said while standing up, Ciaran at the side of him. 'Try not to 'tumble' again! Haha!'

Shaking my head, I folded my arms impatiently. 'So, we are all together again?' I asked.

'Yes, well, you _three _are together. I shalt be watching from afar, with my archers.' He pointed his great bow at the rocky outcrop where he would station his archers. 'Besides, with the weak ground, I wouldst probably be more of a hindrance then a help.'

'Well, we should get going now.' Ornstein announced.

'We will see you later, Gough.' Ciaran said while nodding her head.

'Of course, look after each other now.' Gough asked us, and with a wave, we parted ways.

'Now, we should move quickly, lest we attract more demons.' Ornstein commanded. Looking across the great chasm, Lord Gwyn and his army where making haste, and had a good distance ahead of us.

'What do think is going to happen?' Ciaran asked, a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

The lion paused before answering. 'I…I am not exactly sure.' Turning around, Ornstein and Ciaran looked at me for an answer.

'Let's just get this over with. I hate this gods-forsaken-'

A roar in the earth drowned out my voice, the ground shook, and far more violent then before. My instinct forced me to grip the handle of my blade.

'Oh my…' Ciaran gasped, her eyes wide with fear. Looking across the chasm, the ground gave way, with the army of silver knights following the falling earth into the chasm of lava beneath them.

Suddenly, the three of us where running towards the end of the path extremely quickly, hoping to help them.

Alas, by the time we arrived at our original meeting point, only Lord Gwyn and three knights where left.

'My Lord! Are thee safe?' Ornstein said as we where running up to him.

'Damn that Witch!' the lord spat, breath haggard and deep. 'I shalt see her head fly for this!'

Before another word could be said, the growl from behind alerted us to take arms… and come face to face with countless, deformed monsters. Some had three heads, others had wings, some even had weapons of sorts.

'T-T-There's too many!' One of the silver knights cried.

'Stand and fight, knave!' Lord Gwyn boomed, although he was backing away. 'Let us work this out…'

I was in no mood to 'work this out.' And I stared down each and every demon in front of me.

'Artorias, back away.' Ornstein shouted.

And give them the upper hand? Ha, I _refused _too let these demons see me as weak!

'Artorias?' I heard Ciaran speak up, voice shaking with fright. She wasn't used to fighting creatures of this size. They made her afraid.

And I _hated_ them for it.

'You bloody demons…' I seethed, blade ready for blood shed.

'_**GO BACK TO HELL!'**_

* * *

I am not exactly sure what happened after I screamed that. As far as I was aware, blood and gore flew where ever I struck. Screams and roars of the beasts rang in my ears, but they where all immediately cut short by either my shouts of anger or by my blade hacking them into pieces.

My vision had turned a horrifying shade of crimson, nothing but pure rage filled my body, my limbs where out of control, swinging here and there, every time it stopped was signalled by a meaty squelch or a sharp crack of bone breaking.

The sudden outburst of rage seemed to last more no longer then a few seconds. Perhaps it did, I cannot say for sure, but after my rage subsided, only pools of blood and mounds of corpses surrounded me. This time, it was my own will that caused this carnage, and I regretted nothing about my actions.

Unfortunately, despite my efforts, many of those vile monsters were still standing, and fatigue had crept up on me after my adrenaline died down.

'For Lord Gwyn!' A voice boomed from behind. Looking over my shoulder, an entire army of knights had appeared on the shore. But these were not silver knights. Their armour was as black as night, and so where their weapons.

'ATTACK!' The one in front shouted, and with that, the black knights descended upon the demons foolish enough to remain standing. The lava bubbled before revealing more of their numbers come forth to join the fray.

The black knights swarmed the demons in their way, leaving bodies in their wake. Fire meant nothing to their armour, weapons bounced of their hardened shields, and their blades pierced flesh and bone. Soon, the entire area was covered with blood and gore, and no demons where left breathing.

'Victory!' Lord Gwyn spoke up, in awe at the loyalty of his knights. 'Let us march upon the Witches keep!' With that, the knights cheered and roared, and followed their lord down into the city of Izalith.

'Artorias?'

Whipping my head around to find the source, Ciaran froze when she saw my face. Neither of us spoke a word when we met each others eyes. In fact, the only movement was Ciaran reached out to give me something. Without a word, she slipped past me to join the others, leaving me to stare at the pure white cloth in my hands.

* * *

'Knights! The time hath come!' The Lord began with another speech. 'Through these doors, that Witch is conspiring against Anor Londo! I ask thee to remain vigilant, and remember what I have said before!'

'Praise the Sun!' The knights chanted, and with that, we stormed the keep where the Witch had taken as her home.

'The demons will most likely be thickest here.' Ornstein said while brandishing his spear. 'Best remain vigilant.'

Nodding an affirmative, we continued through the great corridors that led the great temple. Various demons stood in our way, but as we got closer, there was something about them that got more and more prominent as we went on.

'These demons look…young.' Ciaran noticed while pulling one of her tracers free from a body.

'You don't suppose…' I began

'…The witch is the mother of them all?' Ornstein finished for me. The three of us shared a look of disgusted shock. 'If that is the truth, we must stop the Witch quickly, before more hell spawn are created.'

With nods of agreement, we charged through the temple, slaying any demon that dares approach us.

'Keep pushing, knights!' Gwyn's voice could be heard above the shouts and roars of the battle. 'Do not back down now!' He boomed again as we where nearing the grand doors that led to the chamber of the witch. 'My knights, come!'

The three of us approached him as instructed, and with a beckon of his hand, we followed him into the chamber. My stomach felt light with excitement. Finally, we were about to finish this battle, and return to our home.

The chamber grew more and more oppressive as we delved further in. The darkness became thicker, as if it was stopping us to delve deeper in, but thankfully the Lord of Sunlight guided us. I always found it rather comforting how he seemed to literally glow, lighting the way.

'This is it.' The Lord said as he approached the giant, stone doors. The grinding of the stone were making my stomach do back flips.

_It's nearly over. _I thought, sword at the ready.

Finally, the tension was over, and the door was fully open, but what lied in the chamber shocked us all.

'A…tree?' Ciaran asked. Craning our necks, we could the truck reach the ceiling, in fact, it went _through _the ceiling.

'This must be the cause of the roots!' Ornstein exclaimed while snapping his fingers.

'If so, we must destroy this, for the good of us all!' Gwyn said proudly while readying a lightning bolt.

'And hurt me, my dear Lord Gwyn?' A voice crooned. Peering up, I attempted to find the source of that voice.

'Lies drip from thine forked tongue, Witch!' Gwyn retorted, pointing his sword at a face in the tree.

'And what of _thine _tongue, O 'Great Lord'? I pity those who die for thee.' The face mocked.

'Silence wench! Knights, tear this _abomination _apart!' Gwyn spat. The face only laughed in response.

'I shalt tear _thee_ into pieces!_'_ The Witch screeched, and swung a great, wooden arm at the four of us.

'DUCK!' Ornstein shouted as his stomach hit the floor. Following his lead, the rest of us avoided the giant limb, the air rushing above us.

'Feel my wrath, Traitor!' Lord Gwyn shouted as he threw a massive bolt of lightning directly at the witches face. Much to our intense dismay, the bolt fizzed and was otherwise ineffective.

'Thine power is fading quickly; soon you shalt be naught but cinder.' The witch mocked again.

'Silence!' The Great Lord retorted, hurling another bolt at her.

'Children! Thine feast is prepared!' The witch screeched as another lightning bolt hit her. The her flanks, humungous spiders came forth, each spewing flames out of their mouths. The witches children could be see on top of them… no, they _were _the spiders, only the top half of their naked bodies was preserved.

'Retreat! There are too many!' Gwyn commanded us. It was an agreeable order, I did not want to tempt fate again with giant demonic spiders. Sheathing our weapons, the four of us ran back the way we came.

'NO! GET BACK HERE!' The Witch screeched, swinging another wooden arm at us. I could feel the wind on the back on my neck as her hand swooped past.

'Knights, go forth, I shalt join you in a moment!' Gwyn shouted before stopping and turning around to face the monsters. Doing as he wished, we continued running down the corridor. The sudden change in lighting confirmed our exit out of the temple.

Turning on our heels, we all looked down the corridor, hoping to see our Lord emerge from the shadows.

A horrible silence hung heavily in the air for seemed an eternity.

The three of us gave each other pensive looks. What was our Lord up to?

Before any of us could ask, an ear piercing screech followed by a forceful wave knocked us of our feet. The stone architect around us crumbled and shattered, the great wooden roots cracked and splintered, and the whole city of Izalith came down around us.

When the last stone hit the earth, when the splintering of wood ceased, the world fell silent, only our shuddering breathing could be heard. Ornstein stepped forward slowly, hoping to spot something, until,

'My Lord!' he shouted as he ran towards Gwyn, who was limping towards us, clutching his chest.

'I am fine.' He assured us. 'Come my Knights, let us be rid of this place.'

* * *

**A.N. Hooray! Izalith is done and dusted. I felt like I was drawing it out to much, so I've decided to end this mini-arc here. Next Chapter, Rage, Fear and one angry Bishop, stay tuned! BTW, see if any of you can spot the 'Berserk' reference.**


	13. The Return

Pride.

Glory.

Honor.

These words filled my head as I gazed upon the statue of The God of War, sword reaching the clouds in triumph.

Shame.

Exile.

Forgotten.

Those words filled my head as I saw the statue crash to the earth with a mighty bang, shaking the ground as it did so, pulled by tendrils of leather.

'What 'appened to 'im?' I bystander asked the rest of the crowd.

'Dunno, did something bad in the Keep.' Another answered.

In truth, I knew little of what happened to The God of War. Neither did my friends, in fact, the only people who knew of the Firstborn's act was the gods themselves. We weren't even allowed to speak his name out loud.

'What do you think Mister Artorias?' A girl asked me as she tugged on my sleeve. I sighed and shrugged before answering.

'I think… I am sure it will get sorted soon, don't worry.' I answered with a feigned smile.

In honesty, those who where exiled from Anor Londo, STAY exiled. The God of War had fought his last with us, and now, was roaming alone in the land.

The most I could do was wish him well.

'C'mon, let's get out of 'ere.' A man said, walking away from the pile of rubble that was being brushed away out of the gates.

Sighing to myself, I turned to head back towards Anor Londo.

'There you are!' A voice said cheerfully, making me jump in surprise.

'Must you keep sneaking up on me like that?' I shouted. Ciaran rolled her eyes impatiently and grasped my arm, pulling me along to follow her.

Passing through the bustling streets of the town, we eventually made it to our destination.

'You really like this place, don't you?' I laughed while sitting down onto the grass, feet dangling in the warm water of the creek.

'It's quiet, and it's rather beautiful. So yes, I do like this place.' Ciaran answered while dipping her feet into the water, sending ripples to glide over the water.

Seeing her face beam like that, it made my heart feel light and warm.

But the visions of her horrified face surfaced as I tried to relax. Every time I tried to say something, I would shy away, and turn to look at something else. However, Ciaran was perceptive, and picked up on my nervous movements.

'What is the matter? You have been worryingly quiet lately.' Ciaran asked as she locked her fingers with mine, lightly touching my cheek with her lips. It was hard to resist to not answer her.

She never did fight fair.

'I never said sorry for scaring you back in Izalith, did I?' I confessed bowing my head in shame. Ciaran peered in the corner of her eyes, remembering the moment.

Ciaran took a deep breath before saying, 'You don't need to explain.'

'Uh…Wh…' I stammered, before a gentle finger was placed on my lips.

'Please, there is no need.' She assured me. 'Honestly, I was ready to scream and attack everything. And, I forgave you almost immediately.'

Gently wrapping my arms around me, I was left rather annoyed. I had spent nearly the entire week trying to apologize.

'It is over. Well, for now at least.' She sighed happily, hugging me slightly tighter, resting her head on my shoulder.

We sat there quietly, happy just being close to one another. The warm breeze blew gently through the trees. The sun's rays sneaked through the gaps of the over head branches. The water trickled quietly down the bed of stones, before trailing down into the river and out of sight.

Life, at that point, was perfect. I savored it.

For relaxed moments like this were fleeting at best.

As that though entered my mind, a forced cough could be heard from behind. It was amusing watching Ciaran spin her head around and glaring angrily at the intruder.

'Ornstein!' She shouted angrily while bolting up to her feet. 'How long have you been there?!'

The Lion laughed before raising his hands up, mocking fear. 'I have just arrived! Stand down, Princess!' he laughed again. Ciaran clenched her fists before slumping down onto the grass again.

'Why are you here, Ornstein?' She asked impatiently, glaring at her reflection in the water.

'Ah, yes, I must implore thee to come with me.' Ornstein told us, his tone of voice noticeably darker. 'Something rather…well, come and see for thineselves.'

* * *

'They have been arguing for Gods know how long, but I fear I shalt turn gruesome at any moment.' Ornstein said as the great brass doors of Anor Londo Keep opened.

'Who have?' I asked. Ornstein said nothing. He didn't need to, for what I gazed upon answered my question.

'You stupid, blind bastard!' A deep voiced bellowed. 'I shalt kill thee where you _stand_!'

I will admit, it was slightly humorous to watch an old bishop wielding a massive stone club staring down a fifty foot tall dragon. How Seath managed to get into this room was beyond me.

'Bishop Havel, please calm!' Gwynevere pleaded, standing in the middle of the two contenders.

'Stand aside my lady! This dragon must be reunited with its brethren! _In hell!_' Havel screamed as he hefted the club above his head. Seath merely growled in response, claws at the ready for tearing flesh. The silver and black knights in the room also had their weapons at the ready, and while blind, Seath still somehow managed to glare right back at Havel.

'Respect Lord Gwyn, and cast aside thine ire!' Gwyndolin spoke up, but to no affect. No one respected the little, puny waste of space. A part of me was hoping Seath would pick 'him' up and use 'him' as a weapon; Gwyndolin was about as much bloody use as one.

'I shalt smash its head into dust! STAND ASIDE MY LADY!' Havel bellowed as he pushed past Gwynevere. With a mighty swing, Havel attempted to strike the crystal dragon, which had anticipated the move, and hurled the Bishop across the hall.

'Good!' Havel laughed with a tinge of madness. '**I LOVE IT WHEN THEY PUT UP A** **FIGHT!**' he laughed again, and charged the dragon. This man, truly, had some sort of sick obsession for killing giant lizards brutally. Ornstein, while he does enjoy it, also knows it is necessary for the good of people. Havel just enjoys the sound of giant bones crunching in his ears.

Another inhuman war cry and the dragon tooth smashes into the marble floor, making the surrounding knights stumble from the force of the shockwave. 'Your head shall make a fine ornament for my wall, lizard!' The bishop laughed sadistically again as he hefted his club over his shoulder.

'**That is enough!' **A commandeering voice bellowed above the clamour of the battle. The entire room shifted their gaze towards the source. The Great Lord of Sunlight stood in the doorway, greatsword in hand, with Gough by his side. 'What is the meaning of this!?' he demanded, storming over to the centre of the room.

'My Lord, this _monster _has dared show its disgusting face here!' Havel tried to reason his actions.

'Seath?' Gwyn asked the dragon.

'Hmm…Ego disposuerat sui mea, transmisso stultus ante mihi.' The dragon grumbled. 'Hoc stultum insanire.'

'What did it say? Was it mocking me!?' Havel boomed, tooth at the ready.

'No, Seath was just stating a fact, Havel.' Gwyn sighed, hands on the hilt of his sword. 'Seath, be on thine way.' The dragon nodded, and slithered out the Keep. I still cannot believe that he managed to get into that room.

'My Lord! That monster must be-'

'Come, Havel.' Gwyn interrupted and placed a hand on Havel's shoulder. 'Let us go for a...walk.'

'My Lord?' Havel asked. Even I was sceptical at the true meaning of the question, partly due to the fact that there was a rather unfamiliar look in Gwyn's eye. Nevertheless, Havel complied, and walked with Lord Gwyn, and eventually, they were out of sight.

The three of us gave each other rather confused glances, and we were quickly joined by Gough. This day was only about to get worse and worse it seemed.

* * *

'I say, how did that all happen?' Gough asked us as he sat down on his humungous seat in the Common Room.

'Well, Seath appeared, which is unusual by its self.' Ornstein began while pouring some tea into a cup. 'And then, Havel appears, and starts accusing the dragon of stealing maidens and other nonsense.'

'Seath barely knows where he bloody is half the time.' I added. 'How could he steal maidens without our knowledge?'

'More importantly,' Ciaran began. 'Where did Havel and our Lord go?'

None of us knew that answer, and so remained silent.

'So, where have you been Gough?' I asked, looking at the giant who seemed to be in deep thought.

'Ah, hunting of course!' The Hawk answered happily. The three of us groaned in jealously.

'Why doth thee never invite us anymore?' Ornstein asked.

'Because, in all honesty, you are terrible Ornstein.' Ciaran sneered. The Lion still kept his posture, and retorted immediately.

'How so?'

'You can't use a bow to save your life.' Ciaran argued back.

'I do not need one; I have my spear and lightning. Bows are for those who have neither. And birds are hardly worthy targets for a dragon-slayer.' Ornstein said proudly.

Ciaran groaned and tutted before returning to her drink.

'I miss those days...' I whispered aloud, my head filled with nostalgic memories.

'Yes, youth certainly is fleeting.' Gough agreed. 'Do thee remember the time when we were being knighted, and that little aide screeched until she flushed red?'

'Ah yes, that _damned _shoulder piece.' Ornstein added while sitting back, a smile finding its way onto his face.

'I remember that time when we all went to that lake in the south.' I sighed. 'A shame that hydra ruined it all.'

'The great, mighty hydra oppressing us all, feasting upon and creatures of all kinds...' Gough began, reciting the experience like a bard. 'But ho, brave Artorias steps forward, sword in hand, ready to fell the beast, and then…'

'He gets swallowed by the monster.' Ciaran deadpanned.

'Hey, it worked perfectly!' I defended myself.

'Rather unorthodox, but yes, it worked.' Gough agreed with a hearty laugh.

And there we were, laughing at each others stories and experiences. Truth be told, I would give anything to go back to that moment. Just the four of us, talking about our youth.

'Ah, Knights!' Rodan bowed while greeting us. 'Lord Gwyn hath returned, and he would speak to you. Come.'

The four of us exchanged suspicious glances. I wondered why our Lord had taken nearly an entire day to 'walk' with Havel. Still we all agreed to follow Rodan.

But why could a feel a certain feeling at the back of my mind?

'Ah, Knights.' Lord Gwyn greeted us. The four of us bowed in respect before taking our seats. 'I have asked thee to come for a reason. There seems to be some sort of…problem in the township.'

A feeling of responsible guilt tugged at my chest.

'Dost thee know something of this, Artorias?' The Great Lord asked.

'I would not think to much about it my Lord, the humans are always restless.' I tried to assure my Lord, but in honesty, I was worried that the humans might have done something. Only time would tell.

'Very true, but lately, they have been very restless, so I have sent a group of knights to see what the commotion is about. I pray it is nothing to worry about.' Gwyn added before shifting on his chair.

Recently, it seemed as if age was creeping up on the Lord, and he seemed to be getting…weaker.

Soon, the knights returned, and they had a human with them. He looked as if he had been beaten.

'What is the meaning of this?' Gwyn asked sharply, standing up as he did so.

'P-Please, my Lord, I don't…' The man stammered, before receiving a hit from one of the knights.

'Silence, heretic! We saw it!' The knight bellowed while forcing him onto his knees.

'Saw what?' Rodan asked. In answer, one of the knights, grabbed the mans cloak and tore it of, revealing a ominous, glowing scar on the mans arm. 'By the Flame…' Rodan breathed out.

'Tis the Darksign, milord!' One of the knights confirmed. 'What shalt we do with this heretic?'

The Lord fell silent, eyes filled with fearful dread. In his stead, Rodan spoke up.

'Get rid of him. Kill him!' The advisor shouted viciously.

'N-no please my Lord!' The man cried, as he was dragged away. 'Knight Artorias! Please, help me!' he wailed as the doors closed on him, drowning his cries of fear.

'Stay seated.' Rodan commanded me. A fierce anger had found its way into my heart.

'My Lord.' The leader of the silver knights stepped forth. 'There were more of them; I sent them to the torture chamber. What are thine orders?'

Still the Lord was silent.

'We must kill them!' Rodan spat. 'Kill the heretics and the other humans too! My Lord, we cannot allow this to grow into a crisis! Lord's Blade!'

To my said, I saw Ciaran stand up. But this was not going to happen. Not while I still breathe.

'No! I will not allow you do this!' I shouted as I forced my way onto the stand. 'You cannot kill every man, woman and child because of a few that are branded! It is sick and barbaric!' Rodan, no, everyone, had there full attention on me.

'Thou art siding with the Heretics!?' Rodan spat, but his small frame did not faze me one bit.

'No, I am siding with Humans that work day and night to make sure this city does not fall onto them!' I retorted, making Rodan visibly stand down slightly. 'All you do, Rodan, Is complain, moan and in general, sicken me! Killing all those human will make you worse then those Darkwraiths!'

'How dare you compare me to one of them! Now you listen…' Rodan tried to stand, but I put him down to earth again, and grabbed him by the hood of his robe.

'No, you listen to me.' I growled, and looked at him dead in his eye, which were so wide with fear that I though they might have popped out of his head.

'You are the most pathetic, shrivelled up excuse for an advisor. All you think about is lining your own pockets. An advisor thinks about what is best for _everybody, _not just your-self. If you want to go ahead and kill all those humans, be my guest.' I whispered so only he could here my threats. 'But I'll be damned surprised if you could even pick up a sword.'

With that string of threats, I dropped the weak man onto the floor, and stormed out of the hall, my head filled with a haze that blocked out all protesting pleas of my friends behind me.

This day had just gotten worse.

* * *

The sun had begun its descent, half of it was hidden by a veil of mountains, the other was peaking over the tops, trying to get the last light out onto the world beneath it. I sat in my room, tracing my finger along the intrinsic patterns on my silver pendent. It was quiet outside. No one, to my knowledge had entered the Common Room; they were no doubt discussing plans for my exile or treason.

I did not care though. Let them send me away, see if I care.

With that thought in my mind, the sound of approaching footsteps readied myself for the worst to come. A knock was heard on the door, followed by an unexpected voice.

'May I come in?' It said.

'Of course.' I answered dutifully. Ciaran entered the room with a rather concerned look on her face.

'Artorias, Ornstein and Gough are trying their best to convince Gwyn to do something other then kill the humans.' She tried to assure me as she sat on the bed. I could only think about the events at New Londo

'I have failed, again.' I confessed. Ciaran only looked at me inquisitively. 'I am no hero.'

Ciaran laughed, but rather forced. 'Do not be ridiculous, of course you are.'

'No, you don't understand.' I answered quickly. 'New Londo… was destroyed because I failed. I didn't save any body. No man, no woman, no child survived. They all died, because I failed.'

Ciaran sat there in silence, confused at my sudden confession.

'And now, the humans here will think I have betrayed them, because I have failed once again.' I sobbed, tears streaming down my face.

And there I was, crying at my failure, with Ciaran sitting next to me, trying to understand what I was saying.

'Is that… why you have changed?' she asked. I could only weakly nod in answer. Ciaran sighed, and hugged me tightly. 'You had to do it, it was the only way.' She tried to assure me. 'Anor Londo is alive and well, because you stopped the Abyss from getting here. It was a necessary sacrifice.'

While not entirely convincing, it was enough to stop me sobbing. 'And, we are going to try so hard to make sure you stay.' Ciaran said as she kissed me gently on my cheek. 'Lord Gwyn sent me, so you could speak to him.'

My stomach lurched. He was going to give me the scolding of a lifetime. Building my courage, I kissed Ciaran, and went to see the Lord. Making my way over to the Hall, I noticed nearly everyone was vacant, save for Gwyndolin and my two friends.

'Ah, Artorias.' Ornstein greeted me. 'Gwyn is waiting for thee.' He said as he pointed to the Great Lord who was gazing at the sun on the balcony. 'Do not fret, he wishes to ask thee something.' He assured me while placing a hand on my shoulder.

Bolstering my courage, I made my towards Gwyn, who greeted me with a nod. 'Good, I am glad thee has come.' Before I could apologize, he raised a hand. 'Do not worry, my boy. Rodan is fine. And honestly, lately he has been getting on my nerves quite easily.'

'My Lord, Ornstein said you wished to discuss something?' I asked while taking a seat.

The Lord let out a long sigh, and returned his gaze towards the sun. 'The Witch was correct. I am getting weaker. Soon, my influence will be naught.'

This was troubling news, Gwyn was perhaps the strongest person in Lordran, and it seemed he too feared something.

'Anyway, I have another task for thee.' Gwyn began. 'It appears that our assumption was false. Artorias, the Abyss has returned.' He said gravely. A feeling of sudden shock, anger and confusion sprung into my head.

'That is not possible.' I whispered.

'Alas, it is the truth. The people of Oolacile have awoken a being know as a Primeval Man, and with it, the Abyss.'

A feeling of intense guilt had found its way into my heart.

'Do not fret, we did not expect this, though I trust thee shalt see it done?' Gwyn asked.

'Of course my Lord, I shall see it done.' I assured him.

'Good, thee had better leave tonight, and remember, no-one must know of this.' The Lord commanded. I nodded my head in agreement, and noticed something about him.

'My Lord, are you off somewhere?' I asked when I noticed that he was wearing his armour.

'Yes, I have my own quest to go on.' He answered, while standing up.

'I…must link the Fire.'

* * *

**Re-uploaded 'cause i forgot A.N. We are nearly there people! 2 more chapters to go! Thanks for the support, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you all. Souffle, its cool if you nick something from the Havel scene, I'm happy to help ya out.**


	14. Farewell

The four of us watched from the balcony of Anor Londo as Lord Gwyn and his legion of Black Knights prepared to leave the City, the nobles and townsfolk surrounding them and cheering them on. All the townsfolk had come out of their homes and taverns to bless and wish them luck.

The mood on the balcony was far different.

'I do not understand.' Ornstein murmured. 'Are we not the best? Why has Lord Gwyn asked for the Black Knights to follow him, are we not better then them?'

For the rest of us, we were disappointed of course, but Ornstein's unwavering loyalty was one of his strengths, but at moments, could also be his weakness.

Gough tried to lighten the mood. 'Do not fret, Ornstein. We are here to protect Anor Londo. He hath not forgotten about us four.' Ornstein just stared blankly at nothing, still trying to fathom why he was left behind.

I knew why I could not go, but I still felt a tinge of disappointment in my mind.

'Perhaps it would be better if we talked about this tomorrow?' Ciaran asked while gesturing towards the sun, which was disappearing behind the mountains. The three of us agreed and went inside into the Common Room. Ornstein sighed heavily before slumping noisily into his chair.

'When did this all go wrong?' he asked himself, cheek resting on his fist. 'When did the Age of Fire begin to dwindle?' The three of us exchanged concerned glances. Ciaran shook her head before answering.

'It does not matter. The fact is we have been left here to protect the people and the gods. Lord Gwyn kept us here, because he could not risk us being killed.' Ciaran consoled while sitting on her on chair. 'And besides, at least we are all together. Like we have nearly always been.'

'Not you're most persuasive argument, Ciaran.' I jested before sitting down. Even though she shot me a vicious glance, it worked for Ornstein, who let out a small laugh.

'Perhaps we should insult each other in the morrow.' Gough laughed heartily before retiring to his room.

Gough, recently, had become very tired rather quickly. He was a lot older then any of us, and more then once we have caught him sleeping in the middle of the day.

Perhaps he was ready to retire for good.

'I hope… I hope this problem is mended soon.' Ornstein he wistfully sighed. 'Gough is right; I am going to sleep too. Goodnight.'Oh...' He turned to look at us two. 'And thee had better keep it down.' He said with a sly grin before closing the door behind him.

'Tsk, you were right, he _is_ jealous.' Ciaran remarked while facing me. 'But…'

There was a familiar glow in her eyes as she began to ask a question I had been dreading all day. A question that has been repeated for a while now.

'We have been together for a year and still we haven't…_seen _each other.' She asked while playing with my tunic and kissing me lightly on the neck, just the way she knows I like it.

Like I said, she never does fight fair. But I couldn't allow myself to give into the temptations of the flesh.

'Perhaps another night. I am rather tired…' I tried to answer, but Ciaran blocked my path as I turned to walk into my room.

'That is what you said last night.' She moaned through a frown, but the corner of her lips revealing a sly smile. 'Am I not good enough for you?' I could feel my face reddening the more we spoke.

'N-no, really, I am just tired.' I tried to reason. 'Please, we'll talk about it soon.'

'That is another thing you said last night. How long do I have to wait?' Ciaran begged, still showering my neck and cheeks with kisses.

'I promise, very soon, now please, go get some rest.' I asked her. Ciaran's kissing halted, and her shoulders sagged in disappointment.

'Could I…could I at least keep you company?' she asked while perking up.

I was not in the mood for an argument, so saying 'no' to that question would have been a terrible decision.

'If you must.' I reluctantly agreed. I had just made the ordeal of leaving the keep tonight nigh impossible, not just mentally, but physically, for Ciaran's grip was like iron.

Still, I managed to make her very happy with that agreement, and she held both of my hands before leading me into my room.

Closing the door behind me, Ciaran slid into my bed and began to make her self comfortable, grasping the covers eagerly. Shaking my head and sighing, I joined her, and she wrapped her arms and legs around me, and continued kissing me on the cheek and neck.

'Come now, I am trying to sleep.' I told her, but she ignored me and continued. Groaning, I closed my eyes and attempted to wait for Ciaran to stop and get to sleep.

_Remember what you must do tonight, Artorias. No distractions. _I told myself. Peering outside, I noticed that the sun had only just disappeared; a purple glow could still be seen in the distance, still creeping over the mountain tops.

And Ciaran was still not letting up.

Groaning quietly to myself, I closed my eyes, and tried again to drift into a light sleep.

'You lied to me.' I heard Ciaran gasp. Opening my eye closest to her, I noticed that her rather sly smile had turned into devilish grin. 'It is against the knight's code to deceive one another.'

Before I could ask what she was talking about, I realized my hand had somehow managed to find its way to her lower backside.

'It is also expected that knights must be courtly and respectful to women. As you can see, I am clearly a woman.' She purred as she clambered on top of me.

'Well, that is questionable…' I tried to jest to escape to situation, but Ciaran was not laughing.

'_What did you just say?_' she growled while pinching both of my shoulders.

'Of course, I see that.' I gasped quickly, trying to break free of her grip. Ciaran crawled closer to me, so that we were face to face.

'You know you want to do it just as much as I do.' She whispered as she arched her back towards me.

_Artorias, no, remember what you need to do. _The voice said again. My hand was still on her back side.

_What is the harm? She might go to sleep easily afterwards. _Another part of my mind said.

And the night was still young.

Groaning, I rolled on top of her and glided a hand along her slim body. 'You never fight fair, you know that?'

Ciaran was beside her self with excitement, squirming under my touch. She pulled me and the covers closer to her to share a deep, passionate kiss.

This was the best way to say good-bye.

* * *

The stars flickered lazily in the night-sky, joined by the moon, which gazed upon the land with its gentle glow. A soft moan turned my gaze towards the source.

Ciaran lay buried in my arms, head resting on my bare chest. The soft skin of her body brushing lightly against my own. A quiet sigh escaping her mouth every so often. She was well and truly asleep.

_This is my chance, I must leave now. _I thought as I peered outside. The land was sound asleep. Picking Ciaran's head up and placing her gently on the bed, I sat up slowly to retrieve some clean clothes.

More then once I returned my gaze to her sleeping figure.

_Why must I do this? It is the denizens of Oolacile's fault if they awoke the Abyss, let them sort it out _I thought. I was tempted to return to the bed and continue holding Ciaran's naked body.

_You stopped the Abyss once, and you'd sworn to stop it again if it ever came back. _Another voice tried to reason. _It is time to do you're duty._

Turning back towards Ciaran, I was tempted once more to retreat to her warmth.

But the people of Oolacile needed me. They needed me terribly. They were dying as I sat there thinking.

Steeling my will, I pulled on my tunic and went to retrieve my sword carefully, praying I would not awake Ciaran. Thankfully, she was far too into her dreams to take notice of the outside world. Carefully, I opened the door, and crept out into the hall way, but not before taking one last look at the woman I love more then anything in the world.

Taking careful steps down the hall, I approached to armory to retrieve my shield and armor.

Even when getting ready to venture out, my thoughts returned to my soft bed and its even softer occupant, but I had made up my mind, and with no more hesitation, I managed to escape into the cold night.

Cold.

That was a feeling not familiar in the walls of Anor Londo, even at night.

_My influence will soon be naught. _Lord Gwyn had said. This is what he must have meant. His influence not just on the people, but Lordran itself.

I could not fail and turn back now.

Turning around the corner, Sif was asleep, sword clamped in his jaws.

'Come on, boy. Time to leave.' I whispered as I scratched his neck. With a great yawn and a stretch, Sif trotted over to my side, sword in…well, mouth. At least he was coming with me. Sif has never let me down, and he will certainly not let me down now.

Bounding on ahead, Sif led me through the streets towards the great brass gates that led me to the land beyond the City of the Gods.

_You can still turn back _A voice in my head spoke. _You can still stay with her._

Turning my head towards the keep one last time, I pondered on my decision.

_I must do this, for I am The Abyss-Walker._

With no more regrets plaguing my mind, I ventured forth to Oolacile, guided only by fate.

The journey here has been long and arduous. More then once have my feelings tempted me to return, but still I ventured forth. Thankfully, Oolacile was not too far away from Anor Londo, but I hurried nonetheless, for if the Abyss ever reached Anor Londo, it would destroy all I've ever loved.

Despite the fact I rarely go to Oolacile, I somehow managed to find my way through the great sprawling forest of statues and trees. It felt and looked remarkably similar to Darkroot Wood.

During my venture, I encountered refugees from Oolacile, though most where asleep or far to scared to even speak, and garbled out words I couldn't decipher

_I must hurry, I cannot let anyone else become like this _I thought, and quickened my pace. Luckily, I did not need to walk far before I found the entrance to Oolacile grounds.

'Good, we are not to far now Sif.' I reassured him. Now, we were in a sprint, running as fast as we could. Apparently, one of the townsfolk I encountered spoke of a guardian called 'Elizabeth', who was said to be able to guide me.

Eventually, I came upon a Bonfire, much to my relief. The sun had only just begun to rise, but I was still fairly tired. I welcomed the warmth of the flames.

'Well, look at this one.' I gentle voice broke the silence. 'Thou must be Knight Artorias.'

Turning my head towards the source, I smiled at the sight of a giant mushroom swaying gently on the spot. Alvina was right; I _am _accustomed to the strange.

'Yes, I am Knight Artorias. Pleased to make your acquaintance.' I greeted.

'Greetings, I am Elizabeth, Guardian of this sanctuary.' The mushroom introduced itself. I sighed with relief, despite not what I was expecting, I was glad I had found Elizabeth.

'Elizabeth, I was told you could guide me?' I asked.

'Art thy here to stop the Abyss? Such a grand hero, but pray, I must ask thee something.' The mushroom began. 'My Goddaughter, Princess Dusk, hath been snatched away by that horrifying human, 'Manus', they call it. I must ask, couldst thou save her?'

Mushroom or no, any one who wished to see their loved one again was a wish I would gladly grant. Especially those who shared such a relationship.

'It would be my honor, Elizabeth.' I vowed.

'Ah, Lord's bless you. Pray, thou must be aware of the dangers of the Abyss.' Elizabeth warned. 'No matter what, you must remember who thou art.'

'Of course, thank you. I will depart immediately. Farewell for now.' I replied with a nod, and turned to walk to Oolacile.

'May the Flames guide thee, brave knight. I shalt look for thine safe return.' The mushroom wished me. With her wish, and my command, I entered to town of Oolacile.

I mentioned I have been to Oolacile before. Passing the coliseum, old memories came bubbling to the surface. The roar of the crowds, the smell of metal and blood. Yes, I remember those times, the times of glory, the times where I enjoyed life. The times I so dearly missed.

Unfortunately, it was also in the past. All I could was move on, and focus on my current ordeal.

The township was as quiet as anything; nothing stirred, nothing murmured, and above all else, was in complete ruins. The darkness of the abyss had corroded away at the stone work, and an enormous, gaping chasm had seemingly ripped through the town, bringing down most of the buildings and house into the hole.

Making my way to the bonfire in the township, I began to rub the ring that signified the covenant between Kaathe and me, the one that meant that Kaathe could no longer use the Abyss to corrupt anything other then me. The one that he swore on his 'honor'.

So why am I here?

As I sit here, writing this, I wonder if it was all worth it. Venturing out to tempt fate, only for it grant you the cruelest one. One's foolishness is normally his downfall, as it is mine. This is a true fact of life.

But, I will not give in to fate without a fight.

If I die here, facing the darkness, so be it, but I am not going to wait it out. I am going to try and seek to right the wrongs of my past endeavors.

Whoever reads this, please, heed my warning. The Abyss is treacherous, deceitful and the purest evil.

* * *

_To Ornstein, my comrade, my brother, your leadership is so dearly missed, for all the good times I have had, the best ones were with you._

_To Gough, the greatest, wisest and sharp-eyed giant who has ever lived, pray, retire my friend, it is time you rest and savor the last years of your grand life._

_And finally, to my lover, Ciaran. Do not fret about me. Hold you head up high, and live your life to the fullest, and I will, no matter where you go or what you do, I will always love you._

_And now, for you my friends, once more, I walk the Abyss._

* * *

**A.N. One moar chapter to go! Will Arty succeed? Or will I follow the lore? (Probably). Changed the genre 'cause of the 'boomchickawawa' implications through out the entire story. Sorry if this chapter felt a little rushed. Last chapter will try and send him out. **

**WITH A BANG.**

**EDIT: Redone, so some parts are longer and not as rushed (hopefully). **


	15. The End?

A mist blurred my eyes as I wrote that part. Closing the book, tears were trailing down my face. Why is nostalgia so saddening? I would give anything right now to just go back to those times. But I cannot.

And I hate that.

I placed the book next to the bonfire, hoping someone may stumble upon it should I fall. All my memories, exploits and thoughts are in that book.

I pray that someone finds it.

In any case, I could not continue tarrying any longer.

'Come on, Sif.' I beckoned the wolf out of his dreams. While he was waking up, I picked up my bag, double checking that I had everything. Food, water, bandages were all present.

So was my silver pendent.

'This will protect you from the Abyss, and all its hellish magic.' I heard Havel's voice echo in my mind. I feeling of intense relief washed over me.

'Thank you…' I mutter while placing the pendent around my neck. I pray that this will work. I dearly wished to return home to my friends and family. I miss the sun's warm touch on my face as I used to snooze in the sun.

A soft whimpering at my side brought me back from my daydreaming. 'Ah, sorry Sif.' I apologized. Now was the time to leave.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I picked up my sword and shield, and descended the stairs into the township.

My stomach jumped when a sharp flare was heard from behind me. Spinning around, my eyes involuntarily widened when I saw the now blazing bonfire.

It wasn't like that before, it barely managed to flicker. And I did not feed it anything. Unless…

Gwyn. Has he succeeded Linking the Fire? Was Lordran saved from the fading flame? If so, then I could not hesitate anymore. He has completed his quest, and now, I must do mine.

'Honour to you, My Lord… Rest in Peace.' I blessed him. Seeing the flames like that gave me newfound strength, a new purpose. I would succeed, and return home, yes.

Turning sharply on my heel, and with Sif by my side, I walked into the Township.

Oolacile was in dire shape. Entire buildings had shifted and crumbled away, the lower city completely swallowed by the gaping maw of the Abyss. The acidic darkness had eaten away at the stone and woodwork, leaving it precariously dangerous to walk across.

Thankfully, despite how heavy I was with all my armour on, we made it safely across the various narrow walkways and stone bridges, making our way lower into the township. So far, however, we had met not one survivor.

This had me feeling extremely concerned, for we did not meet many refugees on the journey here. I hoped there were others deeper inside the township. Continuing forward, Sif and I had stumbled into a, what appeared to be, a mess hall. Rotting meat and stale bread littered the floor space, and the wooden beams that were meant to support to ceiling had collapsed onto the floor and were being dissolved by the darkness. Only a feeble fireplace gave this place a source of light.

A shuffling sound followed by a clatter of plates hitting the floor brought my attention to the darkness ahead of me. Creeping slowly forward, I gripped the hilt of my sword at the ready.

In the strange half-light, I could make out a figure in the black, so I tried my luck.

'Excuse me.' I shout, catching the person's attention, whom had ceased to continue moving. Slowly, the figure stood, and immediately, I noticed that this was no man. Its arms were far too long, and its head was too large to be that of a normal human. The 'thing' crept slowly forward, almost like a baby crawling to its mother.

Then it opened its mouth, and the most terrifying, insane laughter was released, and thousands of red, beady eyes opened on its humongous head.

The monster charged, hands cupped together, ready to smash me. Bringing my shield up, I was alarmed when I realized that these things had some considerable strength, and sent me skidding across the floor. Unfortunately for the demon, he was unaware of the stalking predator.

Sif ran across in front of me, bringing the sword down in a vertical slash, lopping one of monster's arms off, causing black blood to spurt out of the wound. While the creature was howling in pain and clutching its wound, I capitalized and swung my sword in a high arc, splitting its oversized, shelled head with ease, which burst from the force of my swing, spraying mucus all over me and Sif.

'Eurgh…' I hear myself groan. Sif too, was not looking happy, and refused to lick himself clean.

A maniacal giggle echoed in the hallway, followed by another. And another. And another. Soon, the very hall was filled with childish, insane laughter.

Turning to try and find the source, my gaze met other, angry gazes. Hundreds of red dots pierced through the darkness, and into my mind.

I was rendered speechless, in fact, the only thing I could do was bring my sword and shield up in preparation for battle.

The first sign of movement caught my eye; another of those things drew closer, dragging its arms in the rubble. It lunged forward, arms flailing by its side. Its erratic swings forced me to stay on the defensive. Sif dared not go near the insane, flailing monster.

It made the mistake of pausing, so I punished it with a swift slash to the torso, slicing it messily in two.

'GYahaHahA!'

That laugh reminded me that I was facing God knows how many of these creatures. Peering up, the other, slightly more cautious deformities were creeping closer to me. I was not prepared to fight so many of these over-aggressive demons all at once.

'Sif! Run!' I shouted, breaking for the doorway, my companion in tow, and with him, the monsters.

I could smell and feel their rancid breaths on my neck, their insane, childish laughter echoing through the corridors of this wretched place.

Sif darted ahead of me, nothing could outrun him. While not as fast, I was still managing to keep out of range of those claws. Sif bolted around another corner, and I followed him and-

-my armour gave a metallic screech as I was smashed into a wall. A horrible, but familiar taste was laid upon my tongue, and a steady stream of blood dribbled out of my mouth.

A sharp screaming filled my ears, and gazing up with some effort, a blurry out line of a hulking figure could be seen.

'…G…Gough?' I muttered. A sharp yank pulled me to the ground, and the joyful sound of more screeching metal filled my ears as I was being dragged across the floor by a rather strong force.

The pools of black that dotted my eyes had begun to fade, and I could now see that 'Gough' was not him, but a chained, mutated remains of what appeared to be a prisoner. I was also wondering why it was attacking its fellow deformities, though it was better to thank my luck then question it. It was Sif who dragged me deeper into the chasm, and before I knew it, the earth swallowed us whole, and with it, the last trace of light to ever reach us.

The stench grew unbearable. God knows what has died here, but I was assured it was not small by any means.

I face planted the ground as Sif dropped me, once again in my life, with little grace. It seems my cruel fate _and _my friends was hell bent of making my face smack the ground. Nevertheless, I was more then pleased to reach a sort of safe spot. Assessing my wounds, they were not that critical, however, my armour was now in dire shape. Entire sections had been ripped of and battered. My sword and shield too, were not in the best of shape. Only one edge of my blade was useable.

The edge of life and death in my hands.

Sif was the complete opposite. Practically clean, sword in perfect shape and not bleeding anywhere. Lucky bugger.

'Come on Sif.' I said, using my sword as a way to get me up on my feet. Peering forward, I guessed I was in Oolacile dungeon. Bent bars and smashed walls told of how the prisoners escaped, no doubt deformed and now roaming this doomed land. Pressing on forward, I saw what was perhaps the most disturbing, but strangely fascinating cell of all. Spiked chains and various tools of torture were laid upon tables and lay smashed on the floor.

'_The land of Oolacile knows no violence.' _Someone's voice in my head echoed.

_I can quite obviously see that now _I thought sarcastically. Seems even the most beautiful flower hides a deadly poison.

I've met quite a few of them. One in particular I can't get out of my head day and night.

Shaking those useless thought out of my head, I tried to concentrate on the present. At the back of the cell, was the entrance to the very thing that I was seeking.

It's mad really, seeking the thing that haunts you. What mad man would do that?

Mad.

Mad, a rather funny word.

M-a-d.

Mat?

No, Nad.

Or was it man?

'Gah! Enough!' I cried, shaking the thoughts loose, grasping my pendent on instinct.

_This will protect you from the Abyss. _I hear a voice in my head reminding me. Thanking the voice, whose source escaped me, though I was sure I remembered it before.

A bark in my ear brought me to.

'Yes, sorry Sif.' I apologize once more. Following the wolf, the strong stench of death hit me like a hilt of a blade hitting me in the face. It hurt.

Sif in particular was having a harder time standing it then I was. The wolf was practically retching. I wish I could've took his place, I don't like seeing my friends suffer, not in any form.

Much to my relief, he seemed to be bearing it as we continued. Where we were going though, I had no bloody clue.

Movement.

In the corner of my eye, I saw movement.

'ooohh…'

'Sif, halt.' I commanded, to which he did so immediately.

'ooohh…'

More of that strange moaning echoed through the cavern.

'ooohh…'

It was getting closer, and some strange figure could be seen in the distance. A strange white outline of something floating towards us. Slowly, but surely.

I decided to keep my mouth shut, lest I alert the 'thing'.

'Ooohh…'

I could see quite clearly now that the 'thing' was a large, black sprite, two white, unblinking eyes guiding it to nowhere. It hummed softly, like a lullaby.

'Hrm…' I hear myself. The sprite glided across the ground towards us, its unblinking gaze fixated on us.

Sif and I began to walk around it, which thankfully worked. The sprite was far too dim to follow us, and continued gliding around.

Unfortunately, the deeper we proceeded into the cave, the more frequent those sprites were. Some were tiny and barely a threat, some where giant, looming ominously over us.

Sif was trailing behind somehow.

'Come on boy.' I beckon him, trying to speed him up.

Then I felt all eyes on me as my voice echoed through the cavern. All pairs of unblinking, white eyes.

'Aohhhh!' The sprites cried, and loomed closer towards me.

'Sif, let's go!' I cried, drawing my sword in preparation, despite the fact I didn't even know if I could actually _hurt _these things.

'AOHHHH!' The biggest sprite screamed, before charging forward. Swiping my sword in a short arc, my blade went through the entire thing, with no definite clue if I did any sort of damage. It was a horrible feeling; it felt as if I was swinging at clouds.

Strangely though, it felt like I did actually hit _something _at the same time. The sprite screamed again as it was sent back a margin. I took the chance.

'Sif!' I cry, bolting for the open space, wolf in tow. The pair of us tried or hardest to ignore the maddening cries of the sprites in pursuit. I knew we were getting deeper into the cave as we went, but we were getting further from the sprites as we ran.

Until I slipped.

The familiar feeling of the nauseating vertigo and the wind whipping past me at breakneck speed was a familiar feeling.

And had a painful end to it.

I tried to windmill my arms in a stupid attempt to slow me down, but I couldn't slow down.

Because I couldn't move my arms. They where clamped in a giant fist.

I was being _dragged _deeper.

Rock and pebbles erupted into my nose and eyes as I, once again, smacked into the floor. Coughing up dust, I tried to stand on my legs, but failed twice, and on my third attempt, managed to at least crouch.

Peering around, I cursed my bloody luck _again _when I saw that I had been pulled into yet another hole.

Fate really does hate me.

Hate.

Hate.

Mad.

'Not again…' I whisper as I shake those thoughts loose. Was I going mad? I felt it. I tasted it. I _heard_ it.

_Thump._

I also heard that.

_Thump Thump._

And again. Louder this time. In fact, I heard many bangs that the shadows hid.

I spun around, and saw little red dots decorating the black cave.

'_Artorias…_' A deep voice echoed in the cave. Or my mind. Or both. '_You are mine now…'_

Through the darkness, the embodiment of evil stepped into the half-light, a giant wooden catalyst was held in one hand, the other was a horrid deformity, the upper body and head had grew to an enormous size, with antlers and horns sprouting from its head. And those eyes. Those blood red, burning eyes that stared _into_ me.

For the first time in my existence, I felt something that I had never been familiar with.

Fear.

I was terrified. I couldn't move, I could only watch as its giant hand was swung into me, breaking nearly every bone in my body. I howled in pain as blood was spurted from my mouth.

Mouth.

Mad.

You're mad.

It's all mad.

Fighting against this is just… mad.

Why do I fight?

A bark in distance brought my attention to it.

Sif, that wolf was far braver then I, he fought against the demon is courage, he-

No, not Sif. He couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't let him die because of my foolishness.

My instincts were still working, and so, with my last ounce of strength, I threw my self in front of the injured wolf.

Then a wave of black hit me, and my body felt like it was being torn apart by a million claws. I was sent crashing into another wall, more bones being crushed and more blood being spilt onto the floor.

Was… this the end? I could not fight, move, or think.

The voices drowned my thoughts.

Mad they chanted.

_Mad._

_Mad._

_Mad._

'My friends, forgive me, I have availed naught.' The last shred of sanity escaped my lips, and with my last piece of stamina, I protected my loyal friend with my shield.

At least he won't die with me.

_Mad._

_Mad._

_Mad._

_You are…mad._

_All of it…is mad._

_And I… am the maddest of them all._

* * *

**A.N. Fin! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring/crap/rushed/disappointing. Honestly, I was struggling with it a lot; I was trying to make it good, but I think I failed at that.**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed and stuck with me and my poor writing on this journey of improvement. Thank you so much.**

**PRAISE. THE. SUN. **

**And, Remember Artorias.**

**Because don't think for a second that you've seen the last of him. **

**EarthScraper.**


End file.
